Naruto Yoko-InuTaisho
by Black Flame of Destruction
Summary: What if after being swallowed by the snake in the forest of death, Naruto found out that he was not who he always believed he was? But was infact a Demon, and the son of 2 great demons. Well this is that story. This story is rated MA for content. there will be sexual scenes and lots of swearing. This is a NarutoXHarem story.
1. Chapter 1: Awaking of Demon Blood

Hey Everyone its Black Flame of Destruction here Bringing you a brand new story. this one was an idea was kicking around in my head and is based sorta off 2 already established stories that havent had an update in like 3 years a piece but begin in a similar way. This one is a Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover fic. Now unlike the ones i read in which he was either the reincarnation of Sesshomaru or a decendent of the prince of badass, in this story he will be Sesshomaru's son, and his mother will not be Kushina Uzumaki but will infact be The Kyuubi. He's going to be bad ass in this story and it takes place in the Naruto world mostly, I may branch out in later chapters into the Inyuasha world tho i'm not sure it depends on how many people actually like the story. Anyway as far as the pairing goes this is going to a (Insert Complaints) Harem and incest Fic centered around Naruto, and his first mate will be his mother the 9-tails but not till later on in the story if i continue it. I'm going to be holding a poll later on if this chapter is successful to see who else will be in the Harem. right now i'm already putting in Fem-Kyuubi, Hinata, Sakura(Because i'd love to make Naruto Dominate her and show her who the true alpha is) Hana Inuzuka, Anko, Yugao(since i'm still killing of hayate) Yugito Nii(because lets face it she never gets enough screen time) and finally as of right now Fem-Gaara(who will originally be a girl in this fic not a boy who genderbends). Anyway i should get to it. enjoy

"Your Dumb"Human/Normal Demon Speech

_"He's a Moron"Human/Normal Demon Thoughts_

**"I'll Kill you!"Summon/ Demon True form Speech**

_**"I hate that" Summon/ Demon True Form Thoughts **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: True Heritage Awakens!<strong>

Deep within the Forest of Death, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the land of Fire, the Chunin-hopefuls of the year were taking the second part of their Chunin Exams; the survival part. Hopefuls from all across the Elemental Nations were being pitted against each other in a competition of cunning, skill, and survival for the mere chance of being promoted through the ranks; not to mention the chance to bring honor and prestige to their home village in the bi-annual Chunin Exams. All of the other villages, including a reluctant Hidden Rock and Cloud Villages, had sent their Genin teams to compete. Hell, even some smaller Shinobi villages such as Grass, Star, Rain, Waterfall, and a new village by the name of Sound sent the best of their crop of Genin to bring honor and the attention of prospective clients to their villages as well.

Because the Leaf is playing host to the exams this time, they too have many Genin Teams eagerly trying to prove their merit and hopefully get a promotion to the rank of Chunin, including the 3 rookie teams with under a year of experience under their belts.

One of those teams is Team 7.

Consisting first, of Sakura Haruno who was named Kunoichi of the Year at the Academy. She is known for her brains, and for being a rabid fan-girl for her teammate, the last "Loyal" Uchiha. However, she is also known for beating down her other teammate, asking the Uchiha for dates, and planning a long-term rape plan on said teen along with several other girls she went to the Ninja Academy with. Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She stands at 4 feet 9 inches(150cm) tall. She wears a red Qipao dress with white circular designs with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals and her forehead protector is worn to keep her hair out of her face.

Secondly is, Sasuke Uchiha who was the titled Rookie of the Year in this year's graduating class. He is also one of the two survivors of the grisly Uchiha Massacre, though the other survivor, his brother, was responsible for said massacre. He is best known for being the village's only super-emo, since all other Uchiha had either died, or left the village. Sasuke is a fair-skinned boy with black chin length hair with a blue tint to it, he ordinarily has Onyx eyes, however he can change them to red with 2 black coma like marks in each eye, this is his bloodline the Sharingan. He stands at 5 feet(153cm) tall. He wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, which has the Uchiha Fan crest on the back, along with white arm warmers, and white shorts, and standard Shinobi sandals.

Third and lastly, theres young Naruto Uzumaki, the well-known Dead-last of the Academy, and Jinchuriki of the famed Kyuubi No Yoko(9-Tailed Demon Fox). He is considered to be a loud-mouthed moron who would sell the shirt off his back for the next bowl of ramen he saw. He regularly falls face-first into traps, and could practically trip over danger and not say hello, or apologize for the incident. If it weren't for luck and an unbreakable spirit, the boy probably would have snapped and killed everyone around him with his unchecked power, or killed himself off years ago and left the world to the claws of the Kyuubi once it reformed. However what no one knows is that this loud, obnoxious, and moronic attitude is simply a mask, to hide the 13 year olds true feelings and intelligence. As Naruto has been hated by the village since the day of his birth, and over the years has had several attempts on his life made by both civilian and Ninja alike, he has developed a deep loathing for most of the village except for the few he considers to be precious to him. Naruto has spiky golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker like marks on each cheek. He stands at 4 feet 8 inches (147.5cm) tall, the shortest of his class which is a sore spot for him. He wears an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders and the waist, with a white swirl with a tassel on the left side and a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, and a large white collar, Orange pants with a kunai and shuriken holster tied around his right leg because he's right handed, blue ninja sandals, and a blue forehead protector, which he recieved from his academy instructor for graduating, around his forehead.

All of this has led up to the fact that today was just not Naruto's day, that his life sucks, and that everything about him was completely disastrous as he struggled against the stomach muscles of an overgrown snake summon. Seriously, that Grass-ninja chick couldn't have sent a cute little puppy to devour him? Why was it a _snake _that ate _him_? _Why_? Seriously, this was worse than his last C-rank mission in Wave, and that had a sword-wielding maniac _with no eyebrows_, a _girl _that said she was a _boy_, but _everyone _could tell _she _was a girl, and a _midget _terrorizing a _country _and sucking it dry of its money worse than a prostitute on Friday!

When he had come back home and told the others, they each took it the wrong way (he eventaully found out what a fetish was), or they thought he was making things up. Thankfully Iruka-sensei had chosen that moment to come bursting in, in order to congratulate him on turning Zabuza good at the last second, and killing that midget Gato. After that Hinata fainted because he had been sleeping in a field and totally rape-able without her nearby(He knows she likes him and thinks its cute she stalks him), Ino had become hysterical because he had been in mortal danger from a girl with gender-confusion (oh, and because Sasuke was nearly killed too), and Kiba was depressed because Naruto had got a peek at a girl before him. Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji had only shook his hand and told him, "Better you than me", which he still didn't quite understand. Oh well, back to the matter at hand…

"Let me out, you overgrown gardener snake! I'm going to be the next Hokage, and when I am I'll kill you for this!" Naruto yelled as he tried to keep the muscles from crushing him. If only he knew more jutsu, but _someone _didn't teach him any! Oh, when he got out a list of people were gonna pay, and they would wish that he only turned all their clothes pink and yellow again.

"Come on! It's really cramped in here, and it smells like the back end of an Ox!" Naruto yelled, and as confirmation the large snake summon had heard him, and been offended by his words, the muscles compressed on top him and pushed him to lay on his back on the floor of muscular flesh.

The blonde could practically feel the air being crushed out of his lungs. His vision blurred, even if all he could see was muscles contracting and dripping with stomach acid, but his vision blurred all the same. He began to panic, flailing about and clawing at anything he could just to move, to get out, to be at the ramen stand with the owner and his daughter Ayame once again and find that it had all been a terrible dream. He… needed… to get… out…

His vision faded to black, his eyes closed, and his body stopped it's clawing and flailing as he laid still on the floor of flesh. This was the end of Naruto Uzumaki. Eaten by a giant snake… Oh well, it could have been worse… He could have been killed by Sakura… Or by the villagers beating him to death.

Wait… He isn't dead. No… He isn't dead just yet, because his ribs were being kicked as if by a horse. Naruto tried to open his eyes, but found that he could only clench them shut in the intense pain that was upon him.

"Is this what has become of my heir? A worthless human? And an incompetent one at that. How far down has my bloodline fallen?" A calm, cold, and sneering voice said from just to the left of him. It was so close that Naruto's eyes had to snap open to find out if this new person that could help him.

Except, this new person was the one kicking him, and insulting him. The person was clearly one of those nobles that Naruto would always have to deal with when the 3rd Hokage wanted him to come to, or stay in his office. The person before Naruto was a man dressed in the clothes of a war-fought noble. He wore a white kimono with a red honeycomb pattern on the edges, a large black breastplate connected to a spiked P_auldron_ on the left, and what looked to be white fur on the right, matching white _Sashinuki Hakama_ that he wore for pants. His feet covered with pointed black boots.

On the man's waist rested three different swords, which Naruto had no doubt were capable of being used against him and used far better than a simple "ok" could suffice. The guy's face was that of a male, even if it was slightly effeminate, with the markings on his face in the form of two purple streaks on each cheek reminding the blond of the Inuzuka clan, and a matching purple crescent moon atop his forehead all framed by silver hair that fell towards his waist. The thing that sent shivers of unease up Naruto's spine was the golden orbs that he stared into too deeply, as if the guy was looking directly into his soul and freezing it under a blizzard.

Though the thing that really had Naruto on edge was the somehow familiar aura radiating of the guy. It was almost the same as his own, but he could practically feel the cold indifference in the man's aura, where as his own was said to be warm and compassionate(thanks to years of practicing with his mask).

After what seemed like an eternity of just staring at one another, the man tightened his vice-grip on Naruto's neck, and it was only then did he notice that the guy had actually stopped kicking and now had him by the throat before trying to get Naruto's attention again by tightening it. Naruto stopped staring at him long enough to realize that he was lifted off the ground.

"I can't believe that the Gods would dare insult me like this. To turn my heir into a lowly human. What is your name boy? Or rather the name these _Humans _call you?" The calm voice demanded with authority as he relaxed his grip so Naruto could speak.

"Naruto Uzumaki" the teen answered as best he could with the man's hand around his throat. He spoke without any fear or stuttering as he began to glare at the man. The man raised an eyebrow at the cold glare the boy gave him, and allowed himself a small smile before he glared right back at the kid. Perhaps he wasn't as worthless as he had first thought…

"I am Sesshomaru Inu Taisho, Demon Lord of the Western Lands, and you, young Naruto Uzumaki, are my Son. As such you will cease that foolish and detestable act of stupidity now." Sesshomaru commanded as threw Naruto from his hand.

Naruto, thanks to years of ninja training, was able to recover half-way in midair and flipped to land on his feet as he slid across the scene. Naruto's blue eyes lost their warmth and became as icy as the winter while he glared at the way Sesshomaru treated him.

"Listen here, _Ses__shomaru_. I don't know _what _you're talking about, my parents died the night I was born, but _no one _treats me like _that_!" Naruto yelled at Sesshomaru as the man merely returned to glaring at the boy. Did his stupidity know no bounds…?

"You're a fool for wanting the attention of these humans, and for living among them as such a fool." Sesshomaru said calmly, hoping the boy would suddenly grow a brain and catch on to what was happening.

"What the _hell _are you talking about living among humans? I _am _human!" Naruto yelled in confusion as Sesshomaru actually let out a sigh of annoyance. Apparently not…

"You've allowed those pitiful humans of this continent to turn you into a moron that knows little to nothing without their help. You're weak, and as my son I shall _not _allow that!" Sesshomaru snapped as Naruto almost flinched back at the cold sneer the man was speaking in.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his voice coming out as a whisper as he lowered his head. He had always been called an idiot, weak, and even pitiful(in no small part due to his mask), but for some reason the words of this guy were getting to him where he had not let the words of others get…

Sesshomaru then raised his hand at Naruto from across the way, and Naruto stood on guard in-case Sesshomaru had a long-distance attack. It was then that a bright white light encamped his vision as Sesshomaru spoke.

"It will take far too long to tell you. So, I'll just have to show you and then explain!" Sesshomaru said as the light completely took over Naruto's being.

In the light he saw it all; from beginning to end. His entire life up until the point of Sesshomaru's light attack. He watched his entire life in third person view. He saw his birth from his mother, who was named Kurami and was a demoness, the Kyuubi in fact, and how originally he was named Hironori(Means Benevolent Ruler). He saw his father, who was apparently Sesshomaru, fight a massive Tiger Demon to the last bit of his life before sending he and his mother away with the last ounce of his strength to the land of Kurami's birth(The Elemental Nations).

He watched as he and his mother were separated due to a Leaf Kunoichi who sort of resembled his mother finding him in the woods while Kurami was bathing and took him back to the village. He saw how his mother on her way to the leaf to retrieve him was stopped and controlled by a man in a spiral mask to attack the Leaf in an effort to destroy it. He saw how the 4th Hokage fought her till his dying breath along with the red haired woman who turned out to be his wife. He watched as his mother was sealed inside of him, and the 4th and his wife's last words were to him and were asking him for forgiveness for what they had to do, while placing a Genjutsu upon him to make him look like their child.

He watched as the 3rd Hokage fought with the Civilian and Elders councils about not killing him while he himself was in a crib sleeping like nothing was going on. He watched as he was almost killed multiple times before he was even two years old. He saw the ANBU protect him like he was family. He even saw the Old Man jump into action a couple of times. He watched it all. He watched Itachi kill his family on the orders of Danzo, behind the 3rd's back, and how Itachi's final words in the village was for Naruto and Sasuke to "Grow up and be happy".

He saw how Kakashi would hold him during his younger years and talk about his "father"(Minato not Sesshomaru) since when he got older they wouldn't be able to in public. He watched how Asuma would take him out to eat when he was four, and how many other ninja; who all apparently knew Naruto was the "son" of the Fourth, would do similar things. He even saw how one of the blank masked ANBU blocked his memories of those good times saying, "Demons don't get happy endings." And how all of the attention and love had to stop once he turned six years-old. He saw it all, and he dropped to the floor crying as the light faded and returned him to his place in front Sesshomaru.

"I really was an idiot…" Naruto said as he dried his tears with the back of his sleeve. Sesshomaru merely nodded, not offering any comfort at all.

"Yes, but that will stop today. No, right _now_." Sesshomaru said harshly as he fully turned to Naruto instead of watching him from the corner of his eye. He had turned away to not watch the boy cry. He hated such weakness, but for now he'd allow it just this once.

"You were a fool for wanting their pitiful human attention through practical jokes when you could have focused on gaining it through your power, intelligence, and noble actions." Sesshomaru berated Naruto as the boy didn't even defend himself.

Now that he thought about it, Sesshomaru... No... His father was right. Instead of pranking the hell out of people, he could have been training like he did in Wave country since the very beginning. Who knows just how powerful and smart he could have been if he hadn't been screwed over by most of his teachers (all except Iruka and a few others), or by the "ninja" that wanted to show him some "really advanced stuff". Hell, he mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu in one night, what else could he have accomplished if he had applied himself to his studies and such. Infact if he'd apllied the Transformation Jutsu correctly he could have snuck into the library and learned some elemental Jutsu, but it never really occured to him for all his real intelligence, he'd truely allowed himself to become his mask.

"**Its about time someone kicked some sense into the Kit. Ofcourse your way of going about things was always as blunt as a dull blade Dog-kun.**" A dark and gruff voice said from the side of both males as a red glow began to appear. It continued to grow and morph until it took the full height and form of the Kyuubi.

Naruto gasped as he looked up at the giant demon form of what he now knows not just to be his prisoner but also his mother, but then took a look around and realized that the entire time he had been talking, they had been inside his own mind. How could he have not noticed that before? Was he really that much of a complete moron? A small voice in the back of his head said yes, and he replied for it to shut the hell up.

Sesshomaru merely glanced back at the Kyuubi as he turned to her somewhat. This was his former lover, sealed away within their son? While never as powerful as himself, or even that of his father, the vixen was double as powerful the last time he saw her, and even now with only half her true strength, she was far more powerful than his half-breed mutt of a brother. It would seem that his son would be even more powerful than anyone could have thought…

"Be silent, Vixen. I'll deal with you in a moment." Sesshomaru said as he turned back to Naruto.

"**You do not ****give me orders any longer Sesshomaru****! I am the Kyuubi! The Nine-tailed Fox L****ady****! Master of all Foxes, and L****ady**** of the Eastern Lands back in those times**! **As well as being the strongest demon alive since your death!**" Kyuubi shouted out as Sesshomaru turned back to her.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, it looked like his parents were fighting, but when Sesshomaru's aura started to pick up, and became visible, he knew that his mom was about to be on the receiving end of an ass-kicking. The white of Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red as his eyes turned dark blue almost purple color as he glared at the fox vixen. The markings on his face became even more visible and his nails turned to claws as he held up a hand to show them.

"**_I said be silent, _****_Kurami_****_, or should I silence you by ripping out your Tongue_**?" Sesshomaru said in a dark snarl as the 9-Tails made a sound.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that the sound was a whimper, and not just any whimper. Having her sealed inside him had affected him his whole life, so he knew more about animals and the like more than even the Inuzuka clan of his village. He easily recognized the whimper as one of complete submission under an alpha. He didn't exactly know why he knew, but he'd stake money on the theory that it was because he and his mother were tied at the soul.

The fox didn't say another word as she slowly began to morph once again. Naruto was sure that she was going to recede back into the depths of her cage where she once was and leave he and his father to talk, then come back to have her own conversation with him later, but he was completely shocked when he saw she was transforming into her more Human form. That was, if the breasts were any indication. Sesshomaru must have caught Naruto's evident confusion, not that it was that hard to miss, since he spoke up.

"You're mother, as both a fox Demoness and Lady of them at that, is able to change form at will. As it makes it easier for her to travel Human lands if she looks like one of them. Also before she met me she was originally male, however because my power eclipsed hers she changed into a woman in order to mate with me and continue our races as she recognized me as an Alpha." Sesshomaru informed Naruto as the teen merely nodded, already long since figuring out that when it comes to the demon world nothing is ever as it appears.

"So… Mom was originally a man?" Naruto asked as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Kurami and all demons of her nature never had a definite gender. When we met, Kurami had stayed male for so long because she was the most powerful being around, and as such would be male and dominate whatever females were in the area. Since I am male, and more powerful than Kurami, she became female in order to submit to me and my dominance." Sesshomaru explained further as Naruto nodded again.

"Well… are all the other tailed beast like that?" the blonde asked as he remembered overhearing someone talk about a One-tailed demon in the Chunin Exams while they were walking to the Forest of Death.

"Yes, each of them is of that nature, except they are different than you. Those humans which contain the tailed demons aren't tied to their soul. Meaning that the demons can affect them far more or less than your mother does you. The first few may or may not be able to affect the gender of their hosts, but that is for you to find out." Sesshomaru said calmly as he pondered the thought. He was sure that each demon could change the gender of their host, all except for maybe the Eight-tails, but he wanted the boy to have something to do after he returned. And what better thing to do than dominate several hosts that spontaneously became female.

"What _are _you?" Naruto blurted out as Sesshomaru gazed at him. He realized that he was still letting a fraction of his power out and so he repressed it once more and turned back to normal.

"I am a Demon Lord, the highest class of Demon. We were also known as Daiyokai or Great Demons. A Daiyokai is a very powerful type of demon that is much stronger and smarter than the common demons. Most Daiyokai have extremely long life spans, some are even borderline immortal less slain in battle. The most defining characteristic of Daiyokai are our ability to remain calm in battle even if the situation is dire or our life threatened." Sesshomaru explained as Naruto grew more curious, stepping closer to Sesshomaru as he spoke.

"And Yokai?" Naruto asked as Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance once again, but this time more at the fact that this knowledge wasn't common place anymore, rather than Naruto not having it.

"They are meager common demons. There is nothing really special about them since most have no intellect, and they blindly follow their instincts. Some of them are smart, but compared to the likes of us they are fleas to be flicked off our fur at any moment we so chose." Sesshomaru said as Naruto stood directly in front of him, gazing up at him with curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Are there other races, or clans, or whatever?" Naruto asked as Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. There are _H__alf-__Demon__s_, like my younger brother, you're uncle. There are also spirits, holy beings like monks and priestesses, normal humans, and many more sub-categories, including Shinobi, but we shall not dive into them since most of them have long since died out." Sesshomaru said as he turned from Naruto and gave the boy a sideways glance. He felt very uncomfortable with the teen piercing him with the warmth of his curious cerulean-blue eyes. It felt too much like Rin when she had been young and carefree…

Naruto, however, was wondering why Sesshomaru had sneered out the word Half-Demon like it was a poison. Had his uncle been against him or something? Or perhaps his father was just against mix bloods, or something like that?

"Hey, you said that you had been the Demon Lord of the West. What did that mean?" Naruto asked, trying to get away from the uncomfortable silence that hung over them.

"Back in the feudal era of my time, which was about 2000 years ago, there were very few ninja and many more demons than today. I took over the Western Lands of the continent I inhabited, and so I was proclaimed as the Demon Lord of the West. The other areas, besides the South and Central lands, were ruled by one being or another. The East was ruled by Kurami who had left the Elemental Countries back then, as the Fox Lands, The North was ruled by a powerful holy monk named Saint Hakushin. The South was not ruled as a whole because of the various Warlords and territories held there, so no one wanted the job of uniting them. It was ruled eventually, however, by my brother, his Priestess wife, and their group of friends. The Central lands were a place of neutrality. We Demon Lords would wage war there or in the Southern lands if we ever fought, but those were few and far between in those times." Sesshomaru said as Naruto nodded, fully understanding all of what Sesshomaru was talking about.

"Now-a-days, those Lands have fallen into the hands of humans, who made them what they are today. However as this is a different continent you shall become the ruler of all the lands West of the sea, including the land this very village is built upon." Sesshomaru said, his voice of indifferent reminisces as Naruto watched him.

It was then Naruto had a thought. If he remembered correctly then a child born of two demons would in-fact be a demon themselves. Then that made Naruto a… Demon, even if he wasn't his mother.

Naruto lowered his head as his expression became that of depression. They were right about him… they were right all along…

"What's with that pathetic expression?" Sesshomaru inquired as he glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"The villagers were right about me all along… I am just a demon after all…" Naruto said sadly as Sesshomaru scoffed at him. Naruto's head jerked up as he looked directly at Sesshomaru's raised brow.

"Don't you ever compare us to those filthy pests! We are far above them, and stand almost to the height of the heavens in comparison, to those filthy humans as well. Don't _ever _be a fool in my presence again by feeling such sadness over the fact that you are a demon. Just because you're a full Demon Lord now doesn't mean you're comparable to that trash they know to be demons, or that which they _think _you are. Be proud, stand proud, and embrace that which you are. You are the son of The Great Dong General Sesshomaru and the 9-Tailed Fox Lady Kurami." Sesshomaru said as Naruto stood there, shocked that a man like Sesshomaru would give him a "pep-talk", even if he covered it well with his talk of pride and nobility.

"Thanks… Father." Naruto said as Sesshomaru scoffed lightly at him once more.

"I was only speaking the truth. You are my son, and I am your Father. I will _not _have my only child walking about feeling depression over that which he should be proud of. Those humans and Half-Demon mutts should feel thankful and blessed to even have the chance to kiss at our pure demon-blooded feet." Sesshomaru said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Naruto gazed up at Sesshomaru with more respect and admiration than he did most people. Here was a man, his father, that would be proud of anything that he was, and would work hard to improve himself if he wasn't. Naruto's respect for the man grew in leaps and bounds just from his words. Naruto could tell that just because Sesshomaru was a demon, and probably killed way more than his fair share of people, that the man was alright. He seemed kind, to an extent, smart, brave, and even compassionate if you knew how to see it. Naruto was sure that if he had been he been raised by the man, that Sesshomaru would have treated him with respect and fairness, again to a certain extent, as well as guided and trained him with a firm hand that every father gives to their children.

Naruto then noticed that, as he looked at Sesshomaru's whole body, that the ends of the man's clothes were beginning to fade into specks of light. Sesshomaru himself must have noticed it to, because the Demon Lord cursed aloud as he narrowed his eyes at the part of him that was fading.

"Damn, I thought I had more time. Naruto, I am fading. I don't have much time, but know this. We are not exactly the same even though you are my son. You have your soul and I have mine. My soul is leaving, but once I completely fade you, as a last gift from me, you will have everything that I once did in life. That includes my memories, intellect, abilities, powers, and weapons. Everything that was me will be you, but you will still retain yourself. Meaning that you won't become anymore like me than you want to." Sesshomaru said as nearly all his bottom half had faded.

"But wait! We just got talking, and now you have to go? Why can't you stay?" Naruto asked as Sesshomaru smiled at him; actually smiled broad and kindly as he gazed down at Naruto. Naruto guessed it was merely because he'd be going that he actually allowed himself to smile so openly.

"You don't need me, my son. Soon you will have everything that was mine. The illusion placed upon you by that human Namikaze will shatter upon your awakening and you shall finally look how you were always meant to, You'll find companions, servants, and maybe even a few good females to mate with." Sesshomaru said as Naruto blushed slightly at his last words.

"Yes, Naruto, you will mate, and with more than one. You can have as many as you wish to limit yourself to. I myself had but only five while my father had thirty-seven. You will have an alpha-wife, such as my mother with my father, but after her you can have any female you wish to; demon, half-breed, or even human if you wish. My first and alpha-wife was a human woman by the name of Rin and the others were demons like your mother, whom you can mate with if you wish as incest does not exist in demon society, so don't feel discouraged by my views on most."

"…okay, but… will I ever see you again?" Naruto said. He liked his father, and if he could, would have wished the man to be alive still so he could really get to know him.

"Not until you pass on, however that shouldnt be for a long time, but like I've been saying for the past few minutes; I am you're father, and you are my son. I have… faith that you will become someone I would be proud of. Become the person I could not be, do the things I could not do, and love all those you hold dear to you as I could not. You are Naruto Sesshomaru Yoko-Inutaisho, and you will be a great heir, young and unpredictable Naruto." Sesshomaru said as his head faded, his last words echoing as he disappeared, "_I believe in you__ my only son_…"

"I will be great, father! You just watch! I'll raise our legacy once more, from this moment forth! I am Naruto Sesshomaru Yoko-Inutaisho, and I _will _become just as great as you were! I _will _be the Demon Lord of the East and the West!" Naruto declared as he watched the last particles of Sesshomaru's being disappear. He smiled with new found determination to become every bit as great as his father, The Great Dog Lord Sesshomaru.

Suddenly there was a blinding light that filled his vision before everything went into complete darkness.

Naruto Sesshomaru Yoko-Inutaisho would become a name and man to be feared…

Naruto awoke within the stomach of the large snake which ate him. He was surprised to find himself far more disgusted with that fact rather than panicked by it. He stood up, apparently his own strength was now much greater then the snake's. His body's new strength mostly ignored the muscles which tried to suppress him as he stood with ease, even though the summon was using all it's might to keep him down.

"So, it happened must faster than I would have thought it would. Amusing, but…" Naruto said, trailing off as he frowned at his surrounds. How dare this filthy creature devour him?!

Naruto briefly allowed himself to feel surprise at the fact that his every sense had been heightened beyond his previous levels. He could hear, smell, and see everything like never before. After quickly getting use to his new senses, Naruto sniffed out what he thought he had smelt, and it was there alright. This snake summon, and probably all summons now that he thought about it, had some demon blood coursing through its veins. The snake that had eaten him was Half-Demon, a half-blood, a _half-breed_! For some reason, probably the part of his father in him, that made his blood boil.

Searching through Sesshomaru's memories, Naruto found that the reason he hated half-breeds was because Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother and by blood his(Naruto's) uncle, had been one, and because the boy had got their father's, his grandfather's, most feared weapon, the Tessaiga. That most terrible of blades should have been his father's, but because of Sesshomaru's disdain for humans, it went to his uncle at the time. Since he knew of compassion and love for humans he could wield it, but he didn't have any need or want for it, not when he had Bakusaiga, and Tenseiga, his fathers two greatest swords. Oh well, he would still detest most Half-Demons even in his life, so Naruto decided to start his dislike with the snake that dared to make a meal of him.

"You dare consume me, you Half-Breed trash? I'll show you what happens to those that don't know their place on the food chain." Naruto said as he raised his hand, cracking the knuckles by simply flexing his fingers like his father and his uncle had done in the past.

After hearing what Naruto had said and sensing the sudden build of demonic energy, the snake started to thrash around the clearing it was in. It hissed dangerously, as if to stop Naruto from destroying it. Suddenly a slash of purplish-red energy escaped the snake's stomach and it stopped all movement. It wasn't too long after that, that three more slashes came from its middle area and it fell still as if dead before it disappeared in a large plume of smoke.

Naruto stepped out of the smoke flexing his fingers once more. As he watched the smoke fade into nothingness.

"I allowed you to keep your life, trash. Be sure that the next time we meet that you know your place when confronted with the Lord of the West, Naruto Sesshomaru Yoko-Inutaisho." Naruto sneered at the smoke as he knew the snake wouldn't die so easily.

Naruto looked himself over, as he raised a brow. He didn't know that his father's very clothes would become his own while still inside the snake's belly, though it was a major improvement over that hideous jumpsuit he was wearing before. He now wore armor like Sesshomaru's, including the spiked Pauldron that covered his right shoulder instead of his left, like Sesshomaru's had. It was attached to the upper section of his Cuirass. From Sesshomaru's memories, he knew that when damaged, his armor would automatically regenerate itself using a small portion his demonic energy. His brow rose even further as he realized that both his armor and his long flowing sash had a more Land of Water influence, as opposed to the customary Land of Fire armor and sash that was normally worn by nobles from his country. Oh well, he could fix it with a snap of his fingers… And Done!

His kimono-top, which was mostly white, but instead of a red chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves, his held a dark orange color instead, showing that he is of royal birth. He wore the same type of pants that Sesshomaru did. The Sashinuki Hakama, (a type of traditional flowing pants), which like his father's were gathered at the ankles producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of flat pointed ankle-high boots, instead of his blue Shinobi-sandals. The right side of his collar featured the crest of the Azai clan (the human name for the Great Dog Demon clan), if Naruto remembered correctly from his father's memories, the back of the collar featured the crest of the Asakura Clan (the human name for the Great Fox Demon Clan)

Naruto looked over his left shoulder only to see 2 long, thick, and yet soft furs that he could feel coming from his shoulder, but wasn't exactly sure where they started from on him. They were Red with silver streaks in them, unlike Sesshomaru's purely silver one, which meant that it was a natural-color thing and not just another weapon. Naruto turned his attention to his left hip as he looked down at the three swords hanging from it. Tenseiga was there, and so was his father's Bakusaiga, as well as the weaker then Bakusaiga, but as strong as Tessaiga, Tokijin. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when he looked at Tenseiga. He wasn't sure why, since the sword couldn't be used to kill, but he was glad to have it all the same. It reminded him of his father… A sort of family heirloom passed from generation to generation.

Deciding to find some water to wash off the strong scent of snake guts, and to see his face in, Naruto sniffed at the air in order to find a stream or any other body of water nearby. He was able to pick out the scent of running water and fish not too far from where he stood, so he turned to his side and began walking toward it as the smell got stronger and stronger with each step.

As he moved toward where the water was, after having walked for a full minute, three small patches of ground rippled like liquid as it gave way to a Genin team from the Hidden Rock Village. Naruto didn't even bother with them as he continued to move toward the water. He needed something to see his face in to see if he inherited that blue moon in the middle of his forehead from his father and grandmother.

"We should capture this guy and make him lead us back to his team, in case he doesn't have the scroll." One of the two males on the team whispered as they looked in the direction Naruto walked off in. Naruto could easily sense and smell them, but he wouldn't bother himself with killing them off if they didn't attack him. He could, however, hear every whispered word they spoke.

"Why not? If he doesn't have his teams scroll and refuses to cooperate then… Well we can always leave a fresh corpse behind for those hungry woodland creatures." The only female of the team said with a giggle. Naruto could easily pick up that she was obviously in control of the team as they leapt into the trees above his path to the water source.

"I can't wait to kill a Leaf brat!" The last member of the team mumbled as they all picked up speed while suppressing their chakra as if Naruto still couldn't sense them.

After walking some more, Naruto found the body of water he had smelt. It was a stream that ran naturally through the forest, and he was sure that it reached the center of the forest as well. He bent down to the water's edge, and washed himself and his clothes off using the water in the stream and his own demonic power, drying them in the same way.

After washing and re-clothing himself, Naruto sat at the waters' edge to look at his changes and he wasn't disappointed, as he saw that he indeed inherited the crescent moon on his forehead, except his was pointing to the right like his grandmother's. Naruto looked a little like he did before meeting his father. Same tanned-peach skin tone, but now his facial structure was that of Sesshomaru's, with subtle hints of Kurami in the nose and eye shape.

His blue eyes changed to the red of his mother's, but with flecks of his father's gold here and there, and he still retained his three whisker marks as well, but they seemed to be a bit broader and faintly purple now. His hair was now a deep shade of red with streaks of silver at certain points, like the sides and the top, and was now as long, smooth, and silky as Sesshomaru's had been.

Just as Naruto let out a sigh of relief at seeing his true appearance, he had to tilt his head to the right slightly to avoid a Kunai, that went whizzing past his face and into the stream with a loud splash. Naruto sighed again, but this time in annoyance as he stood to his new full height of 5 feet 8 inches (176cm) tall, now a full foot taller then he used to be.

"I've no time to deal with trash like you three, so let's make this quick. Why don't you fools reveal yourselves? I've known you were following me from the very beginning." Naruto said as his attackers showed themselves. They had no problem rising up from the ground in battle-stances a few feet away from him, all three smirking with confidence at their easy kill. Not knowing that by the end of the day Rock Village will be down one less Genin team because of one demon's awaking.

* * *

><p>Annd Cut. Well there you have it the first(And possible Only) chapter of my new NarutoInuyasha crossover. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. if i get atleast 15 reviews then i'll continue the story. if i get 10 or less then i'll scrap it. Well until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Anko! Team 7 reunites!

Hey hey. Its black flame here! Happy to say that i'm bringing you the second chapter of Naruto Yoko-Inutaisho! I cant belive the response i got for this story. Well since i promised it, i will be placing a poll up on my Profile page as to what girls to add to the harem. I've even gotten a few good suggestions. So as of right now the harem stands at Fem-Kyuubi, Anko, Hinata, Sakura, Hana Inuzuka, Yugito Nii, Yugao, Fem-Gaara, Fuu(the jinchuriki of the 7 tails) and Tsunade. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the last.

"Screw you" Human/ Demon Normal speech

_"I hate you" Human/Demon Normal Thought/ mental conversation_

**"I will kill you"Demon True form/Summons/ Jutsu Speech**

_**"Stupid pests"Demon True Form/Summons/ Jutsu Thoughts**_

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If i did i would be rich as all get out. This Story is to be rated MA for later sexual content.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Saving A crazy Proctor! Reunion of Team 7!<strong>

_Last Time_

_Just as Naruto let out a sigh of relief__ at seeing his true appearance__, he __had to __tilt his head to the right slightly __to avoid__ a __K__unai__, that__ wen__t__ whizzing past __his face__ and into the stream with a loud splash. Naruto sighed again, but this time in annoyance as he stood to __his new __full heigh__t of 5 feet 8 inches (176cm) tall, now a full foot taller then he used to be__._

_"I've no time to deal with __trash like__ you three, so let's make this quick. Why don't you fools reveal yourselves? I've known you were following me from the very beginning." Naruto said as his attackers showed themselves. They had no problem rising up from the ground in battle-stances a few feet away from him, all three smirking with confidence at their easy kill.__ Not knowing that by the end of the day Rock Village will be down one less Genin team because of one demon's awaking._

* * *

><p>Now<p>

The three Rock Genin continued to smirk at him for a few minuets, before the Kunoichi decided to speak "Listen up, _bud__dy_. Your clearly at a disadvantage here, since its 3 against 1, so why don't you just hand-over your scroll? But If you don't have it, then you can show us where your team is and we can take it from them. No harm, no foul. Everyone walks away alive." The female leader of the team demanded as Naruto turned his head to the side to glance at the foolish humans that dared to challenge him.

"Why would I do that, little girl? I don't have any scroll for you to take. It's not like you _could__,_even if I had one. Now be gone trash." Naruto replied calmly as he turned back to the stream to finish observing his reflection. The team was obviously insulted by his words, as he could feel their chakra spike some after he turned away from them.

"You… _bastard_! Take this!" One of the two boys growled as he blurred through hand-signs and slammed his hands on the ground.

**"****Earth Style: ****Earth**** Dragon ****Jutsu!"**

Naruto watched impassively, yet with a raised eyebrow, as A dragon made entirely of stone rose from the ground infront of the Shinobi, as it roared at him and then launched itself in his direction. The attack closed the distance between himself and the Rock team quickly, slamming into the ground with a large boom, creating a cloud of dust and debris as it broke up more rock and dirt in an effort to crush the red-head into nothingness. After a moment of complete silence, the Genin rose up from the ground with a grin.

"Nice going Daichi, you just cost us a free scroll just because you couldn't control your rage!" The other boy complained, as at the same time the Kunoichi slapped the now named Daichi upside the head.

"Fuck you two! There are a bunch of other teams out there. Besides, the guy was all talk anyway." Daichi said with a scowl, before he smirked as they waited for the dust to settle so they could see the body or what was left of it. When the dust did settle all that was left was the deep gouge that let water from the stream to pool in it; However Naruto stood a few feet to the right looking completely unharmed.

"What the hell? There's no way you were able to dodge my attack! It was less than an inch from your face when it hit!" Daichi exclaimed, while shifting his gaze to his two teammates who just nodded in agreement while pulling out Kunai and Shuriken, just in case they needed them.

"Amusing. But not surprising that a ninja from the Hidden Rock village would use an Earth Jutsu. So predictable." Naruto said coolly as he gazed at the three ninja, "I'm feeling slightly compassionate today, so I'll allow you and your team to leave with your lives. Go now, before I remove you from this world." Naruto replied while dismissing the entire Rock team as he turned from them.

"What the… How _dare _you? Let's kill this Leaf brat together Ryuusuke, Kasumi!" Daichi shouted in rage. He was definitely seeing red at being ignored by the weirdly dressed ninja. Daichi's teammates nodded their heads, as they all flew through hand-signs at the same time.

**"******Earth Style:******** Earth Dragon Jut********s********u******!"** Daichi yelled as another dragon erupted in front of him with its mouth open wide in a snarl.

"**Earth Style: Mud Bullets Jutsu!" **Ryuusuke said calmly as his cheeks puffed up and he spat out multiple balls of chakra enhanced mud at him. Which kept pace with the earth dragon on their path to Naruto.

**"******Water Style: ********Water Dragon Jutsu******!****"** Kasumi, the female leader, yelled as she slammed her hands on the bank of the stream and a huge dragon made of water rose up behind Naruto, threatening to swallow him whole as he raised a brow at it.

"Just try to dodge all of our strongest attacks at the same time, _big man_!" Daichi challenged as all three jutsu finally converged and collided where Naruto was standing, with such force that the area itself shook as the three jutsu exploded on contact with one another.

When the dust finally settled from the combination attack, the Rock team stopped to admire their teamwork at dispatching a Leaf Genin.

"Damn, that felt good!" Ryuusuke said as he exchanged a high-five with Kasumi.

"Its a shame tho, he was pretty cute, but I bet that Leaf bastard regrets messing with us, now that he's dead. Hehehe, there isn't even a body to help feed the poor animals." Nami said with a cackle and lopsided grin as Daichi simply nodded in agreement.

"Who said I was dead? You disappoint me, because if that is the best you have to offer, then humans are only a little less pathetic than in my father's era. Though some of them were far more powerful than that display…" Naruto's voice came from right behind the three Genin, they tried to turn and react, but before they could Ryuusuke was sliced in half by a flash of light and Naruto was no longer there.

The read-head just watched impassively as his Whip of Light sliced the boy in half at the middle. He didn't want to kill him with his hands, because getting men's blood on his claws always made him feel disgusted. The last two Genin snapped toward him as their faces contorted in different emotions, Daichi's in rage, and Kasumi's in fear. He flicked his wrist only once and the whip moved in a wide arc as it sliced Daichi's head from his shoulders with ease. Slowly, as if time were moving in slow motion, the two bodies fell and slumped to the ground with the heads of the horror-stricken faces lying nearby the surviving girl, Kasumi.

The girls face went white with fear and horror very quickly. Naruto decided that he would give the bragging girl a fate far worse then death. He slowly advanced on the young woman, as the Kunoichi tried to turn and run, but tripped over an overgrown root directly behind her. Fear overloaded her every instinct and sense as all she could think about was the… Demon of a boy... No... This demon of a _man_, slowly making his way to kill her in the most painful manner possible for trying his patience.

"Please! Please, dear Kami, don't kill me! I'm only 16 years-old! I don't even have a family! I lost my father at the end of the 3rd war, and my mother when I was only 8! I've never even had a _boyfriend_! My two teammates were all I had! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything, just spare me!" Kasumi shouted as Naruto stopped directly in front of her.

"Anything?" Naruto asked with a raised brow as he suppressed his smirk. It was going exactly how he wanted.

"Yes, anything! I'm yours to command, my Lord. Please use me as you see fit, as a servant, or a sexual object to relieve your lust, _anything_! Just please spare my pitiful life!" Kasumi groveled as tears ran down her face. She had nothing but her life to cling to, and if she could have that for just one more day, then she'd gladly follow this Demonic man to the ends of the Earth.

"Then you will serve me until the end of your days. Do you understand?" Naruto said calmly as his eyes bore into Kasumi's when the Kunoichi looked up at him.

"Yes, my Lord. I am nothing but a vessel for you to command as you wish. Do with this body as you will." Kasumi said as she bowed lowly, her nose in the dirt as Naruto watched her with a raised brow. She reminded him of someone from his father's memories...

Oh yeah, Jaken! What had ever happened to his father's favorite servant and imp? Oh yeah, he had died in battle... Oh well no use dwelling over a dead servant. "Good, you will serve me until your dying breath... However I cannot have a purely human servant..."

Kasumi looked up in confusion, and her confusion and fear only grew even more once she saw that Naruto already had one of his swords out and was in mid-swing with it. The sword slashed her in two, but it felt like her soul had been cut and then re-sown with new thread as she fell backward into the ground. There was no physical wound to be had, but the girls mind and soul were forever changed as she got off the ground with the worst headache she ever had. Suddenly information that she didn't have before, flashed in her mind, information of attacks and abilities she'd never even heard of before. She got back to her feet as all of this happened in the span of a few seconds, she now knew everything and more of what she was, and who she served.

"Um...What did you do to me?" She inquired as she checked herself over to find that some changes occurred to her body while she was seeing the information in her mind, she was now 2 inches taller, standing at 5 feet 4 inches tall, as opposed to her former 5 foot 2 inches, her bust had increased by a cup size, going from a Mid B to a Low C, and her fingernails now looked like actual claws, also her hair changed color slightly from black to a blackish-blue, now her ears are elf like, and if she looked in the stream she'd see that her eyes were now light blue instead of brown. The most startling changes were to her senses, she could now see, smell, hear, and taste things so much better then before, and she could feel a second energy in her body besides her chakra.

Naruto continued to look at her impassively as he re-sheathed Tenseiga, "I have just interwoven part of the soul of a Demoness into your own soul. I gave you her powers, abilities, Yoki, and knowledge, but left out her memories and feelings. I cannot have my first servant dying because she is human and takes a deadly wound, or gets to old and infirm to continue serving my needs."

The young woman just blinks at this and asks "So I'm a demon now? What kind of demon exactly? And what was the name of the Demoness whose piece of soul I now have? That wasn't in the info I got my Lord."

Naruto sighs at her questions, but answers none the less "In order. Yes you are now a Demoness, you should feel proud of this as you have now risen above your former _Human _teammates. You are now a Panther Demoness. The name of the demoness who's soul piece I haven given you was Toran, she was an enemy and then a loyal servant of my father, alongside her 3 siblings. Now are there anymore questions or can we get a move on? I have a Leaf traitor to kill, and my _teammates_ to find." After saying this he walks past her and back into the forrest, back in the direction his team and the Grass-Nin had been last.

Kasumi nods at all the information he just gave her, and quickly accepts her new race, before realizing that her Lord has left her standing there, as she turns and sees his back retreating into the forrest. She quickly scrambles to catch up to him before he's out of sight while yelling "Wait for me Lord Naruto! Please don't leave me behind!" After running for a few minuets she finally catches up to him, as she walks right behind him and puffs up her cheeks as she asks "Why did you start walking without me my Lord?"

Naruto simply looks back at her out of the corner of his eye and says "I told you, I am in a hurry and you looked content to stand there and ponder the wonders of your new life. Now I hope you can keep up because we're going to be moving fast." After saying this, the teen jumps up in to the air and begins to fly on his own power, much like his father used to do.

Kasumi quickly jumps up into the trees and starts to hop from branch to branch, and finds that with her new demon physiology that she can easily keep pace with her Lord and master. So the two lapse into silence as they head towards the last known location of Her Lord's human teammates.

While they traveled, Kasumi just couldn't get over how kind and benevolent Lord Naruto could be. Case in point; he talked quite a bit for one thing, as he had been telling her about being the son of 2 demons and having his true appearance and blood sealed away until nearly being killed by the stomach of a snake summons. But Lord Naruto had stayed the same when it came to fury, as proven by the way he perfectly killed the four teams of ninja that had stood in their way of reaching wherever they were going.

She knew, now more than ever, that Lord Naruto may be kind, more openly now that she was a demoness and his servant, but he was still a man to fear and respect. They had arrived in a part of the forest that Kasumi couldn't recall from her more recent memories. Stopping on a branch high up in the canopy, and looking down on an area where it seems a great battle took place, if the 2 strong residual chakra signatures she could feel down below were any indication. One of the signatures was at least 5 times stronger then the other, even though it seems they are at most a day old. She looked to her side to see Lord Naruto scowling as the man clicked his tongue in disgust.

"It seems my escape from the snake summon, and dealing with your former teammates took more time then I had assumed. My teammates where here, however they have long since left, as has the snake summoner who attacked us. Though finding my teammates will be easy as I can still smell the girl's scent. However finding the traitor will be a bit more difficult." however after stating this, they both suddenly felt 2 spikes of chakra about 5 Kilometers to the east of their present location, and one of the signatures is easily recognizable as the "Grass Kunoichi".

Kasumi gulps at the feeling of the powerful chakra signature and looks to her Lord and says "Lord Naruto are we going to go towards that powerful chakra signature? If so may I say that though slightly weaker, its still at least 4 times as strong as the new signature it's up against, and feels as though its slightly tinted with Yoki. Whoever is fighting that person is in trouble."

However instead of answering her, Naruto racks his brain to figure out why the second signature feels so familiar to him, when it suddenly hits him! Its the crazy proctor of the 2nd exam, and one of his only friends in the village, Anko! Suddenly he hears a feminine voice in his head say "If you go now, at your top speed, you should reach her in time to save her Sochi-kun."at first he's surprised by it, but quickly gets over it and asks _"Mother? Is that you?" _the vixen giggles slightly at this and replies "Ofcourse its me silly. You don't have any other sexy demoness sealed inside you. Before you ask how I can speak to you, I'll explain it later, for now get a move on and save your friend!"The read-haired teen nods his head and replies _"Yes mother." _He then does something else he got from his fathers memories, his body is enveloped in white light and suddenly he becomes a ball of floating light, before rocketing off to the east of the forrest, leaving behind Kasumi.

The now blue-haired Kunoichi-Demoness, blinks at the suddenness of her Lords actions, before finally realizing he's left her behind and so she decides to try and follow after him While yelling at nothing in particular "Please wait for me Lord Naruto!" and heads east.

Meanwhile in another part of the forrest, a certain Kunoichi's day has gone from bad to worse. It all started off when she was called in by some Chunin to investigate 3 corpses that were found, now seeing corpses was nothing new to the woman, as an experienced Jonin level Kunoichi with many missions under her belt, as well as being the Deputy head of the Leafs T&I department, she sees them all the time.

However what was different about these 3 corpses were that all their faces were melted off, and when going over the list of Chunin hopefuls for the year it was found that the three corpses belonged to a team from Grass village. When hearing this the woman came to the conclusion that a traitor of the highest class had infiltrated the exams and sent the Chunin off to inform the 3rd Hokage that his former student, Orochimaru of the Sannin was in the leaf, while she took off to go deal with him.

Now why would she go off to try and face an S-Rank missing ninja all by herself you might ask? Simple this woman is Special-Jonin Anko Mitarashi, knowing throughout the village by many names, chief among those being "Crazy Snake Lady" to the children, and "Snake Whore" to the adults, civilian and Shinobi alike, however more then that she is known to be the former apprentice of Orochimaru, and as such is treated badly for his mistakes.

Anko has waited years to have revenge on her former master for abandoning her and the village, giving her a hickey from hell, and for all the abuse she's suffered from the village because of him. Now how did her day go from bad to worse? Well it just so happened that she managed to find her traitorous master, or rather he found her, and after some bantering let her anger get the better off her and attacked him.

However no matter what she threw at him she couldn't land a hit, he had a counter for every move she made, even when she attempted to use a mutual death jutsu on him, she found that the "Orochimaru" she had pinned was just a Mud-Clone. Which leads us to right now, Anko lays on the trunk of the tree branch she and her former sensei have been fighting, her body covered in cuts and bruises, however the greatest pain is in her left shoulder, where the curse seal that the man now standing infront of her gave her, resides, as it burns, causing her to writhe in pain.

The snake like man lifts up his sword, the legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi(Grass Cutter Sword), as he walks towards her while chuckling evilly "Kukukuku. Well its been fun Anko-chan, but its time to end this little visit. Its so sad that you never accepted my gift to you, if you had, you wouldnt be in the pain your in right now. Oh well I've found a new toy to replace you."

Anko grits her teeth against the pain and says "Shut up you bastard! The 3rd Hokage and his ANBU should be on their way here about now."

Orochimaru laughs harder at this before stating "Yes I'm sure they will be. However by the time Sarutobi-sensei and the ANBU arrive, I will be long gone, and you my dear Anko-chan, unfortunately will be dead. I do apologize, know that it isnt personal, you will always be my cute little apprentice to me, but I must send a clear message to Sarutobi-sensei." he raises the Kusanagi into a position for a downward strike as he now stands 4 feet from her.

Anko's vision starts to become blurry, as the pain from her wounds and her curse mark begins to become to much for her, and as she watches his blurry figure coming closer and closer to her, all she can do is inwardly curse at still being to weak to defeat him. However hope returns to her when she sees the Sannin stop in his tracks three feet from her as a ball of intense light arrives from nowhere, blinding in its intensity, before morphing into the figure of a man with red hair, and that is the last she sees before going into blissful unconsciousness

Orochimaru however is not as lucky, as he gets a full view of the man standing 2 feet infront of him, almost protectively over the woman's prone figure. The man is only slightly shorter then himself, wearing the clothing and armor of a noble, with long red hair with silver streaks in parts, at his right hip sits 3 swords.

However the most noticeable thing about the man, and what has the Sannin on edge is the power he exudes, as its enough that the snake like man has a bead of sweat rolling down his face. _"Incredible. I don't know who this man is, but the power rolling off of him is both frightening and intoxicating. Judging by the look in his eyes its only the surface of what he has, and yet is greater then my own power by at least half, and thats if I was at full strength. I cannot fight him as things are now, so I'll need to retreat."_

Naruto however just looks back at Anko, listening for her heartbeat, and after a moment manages to hear it, as he sighs in relief that he made it in time. He looks back at the snake like man infront of him and sneers at him "Your path of destruction in this forrest stops here Orochimaru of the Sannin. I will not allow you to take another step towards this woman. If you wish to kill her then you will have to come through me, and frankly I don't believe you have the power to do that." he then draws out Tokijin from his sash and holds it out infront of himself, ready to clash blades with the deranged Ninja.

However Orochimaru unexpectedly swallows his sword and bows to the red haired Demon Lord, before saying "You win. I wont kill little Anko-chan. I'm no fool, as things are right now I have been in 2 battle already and have lost a great deal of my chakra, I'd be no match for you. So this time I think a tactical retreat is in order. However before I go would you be so kind as to tell me your name? I see it as only fair since you already know mine."

Naruto stares at him impassively, but makes no move to put away his own blade, as he knows you can never trust a snake, however he subtly nods his head and says "You may call me Lord Sesshomaru. Know this _Sannin, _The Village Hidden in the Leaves is _my _territory, and soon the whole of the land of Fire shall be the same, and I do not take kindly to trash entering my territory. The next time we meet shall be the last, because the next time I will kill you, weakened or not."

Orochimaru chuckles at this as he sinks into the tree as if its water, and before he's fully submerged replies "I will remember your name and your face _Lord _Sesshomaru. The next time I see you things will be different, perhaps I'll even gift you with my curse mark. But make no mistake if you cross me it will be you who will die. Have fun with my broken toy. Kukukuku!" and with those last words the Snake Sannin's presence completely vanishes.

Naruto breaths a sigh of relief, as he puts Tokijin back in its place in his sash, before he turns to the unconscious Anko, and just as he is about to check over her wounds, that is when Kasumi finally arrives, landing behind him with a soft thud. He notes that the girl is breathing a little hard, and makes a note to get her back into the same shape as Toran was originally back in his father's day.

Kasumi takes a few deep breaths before whining "Lord Naruto! You never told me that you could become an orb of light. Why did you leave me behind like that? I had to run full out all the way here just to catch up to you. I may be a demoness now but I still only have the speed and stamina of a mid-Chunin!"

The red-head sighs and shakes his head, "If your winded from such a short run then that means you need more training. Now be quiet while I check Anko-san's injuries." as he begins to look over the woman, and notes that the cuts aren't very deep, and none of them came from Kusanagi, which is good seeing as that blade is poisoned, and he sees that the bruises aren't real bad, nothing that wont heal within a few days.

However when he checks the left side of her neck where the 3 coma like markings of the Curse seal resides, he rears back slightly in shock. This gains his servant's attention, as she comes over and asks "Whats wrong my Lord? Did that mark hurt you in some way?"

Naruto shakes his head before replying "No. It merely shocked me momentarily, because I can feel a slight demonic presence in it. Also if the memories I received from my father are correct then that mark is similar to the Mate Marks used by some demon clans in the Past." as he once again examines it using his Yoki, and finds that he's right, it is a crude version of a mate mark, meant to enslave the wielder to the will of the one who applied it.

Kasumi blinks at this "Why would a human being have a demon mate mark? Who could have given something like that to this woman? And what do you plan to do about it my Lord?"

The red haired Demon Lord simply sighs before replying "It was given to her by the man who just left before you arrived, many years ago. It is called a "Curse Seal", and has a piece of the Snake Sannin's soul inside of it. Surely you felt it Kasumi... The slightly demonic edge to the man's chakra back where he fought my teammates, as well as the residue here. He has turned himself into a _Half-Demon_...Most likely in an effort to extend his life and gain immortality. The only way to free someone from a mate mark is to override and replace it with the mark of a stronger demon. Meaning I will have to bite her where the mark is while channeling my Yoki to my teeth, and give her my mate mark."

The blue haired Kunoichi's eyes widen at this as the part of her soul that is Toran, tells her that that action would make the woman one of her Lord's mates, and she decides to voice this. "My Lord are you sure about this? If you do what your saying then that woman will become one of your mates! What is she to you that you would so willingly mark her in such a way just to save her from the grasp of a Half-Demon?"

Naruto turns his head toward the former human slightly and gives her a sharp glare, before he replies, "It is not your place to question my decisions Kasumi, you are but a servant! As for what she is to me... She is one of the few precious people I have in this rotting cesspool of a _Village_... She has been my friend since I was 9 years old, always looking out for me and even treating me to Dango when she had the time and money, she is the only other person in the Leaf that knows what it's like to be an outcast. As such I will do what I must to save her from a continued life of misery... Even if that means marking her as one of my mates."

After seeing that the girl is properly chastised, he turns back to Anko, as he picks her up in his arms slightly while bending down a little to get to the mark. Naruto then proceeds to channel a good portion of his Yoki into his teeth before biting down on the curse mark and pumping it into the woman's body. As he continues to do this he can feel the piece of Orochimaru's soul and Yoki already inside the mark try to fight back, however his Demonic energy proves to strong and they are destroyed.

All of this only takes 3 minuets, before he releases the woman's neck from his teeth and looks at his handy work, as the seal keeping the Curse mark's influence at bay evaporates, and the 3 commas of the mark shift and transform into the shape of a 4-tailed Fox-Dog hybrid with its mouth open in a roar.

Naruto smiles softly as Anko shifts in his arms and snuggles up to his chest with a happy look on her face. He picks her up bridal style and turns to Kasumi, "Come, we need to place Anko somewhere safe, and the go and find the fools I call teammates." and all the girl can do is nod her head, as they leap up higher in the tree they're in.

When they reach nearly the very top they finally stop on a large enough branch. Naruto walks over and places Anko down with her back against the trees trunk, before moving the hair out of her face gently and saying, "I will be seeing you again very soon, My snake princess, until then rest well, and enjoy the gift I have bestowed upon you." with that he turns and walks back over to his servant and motions for her to follow him, as he takes off into the trees in the direction he can still smell Sakura's scent.

As they travel the blue haired girl cant help but to inquire of something that has been bothering her for awhile now, so she voices it to her Lord. "Lord Naruto, I was wondering... Why didn't you heal her wounds? Though the cuts weren't very deep, there was still a lot of them and she could bleed out."

Naruto merely hums at this and responds in a calm voice, "There is no need to worry about her wounds. Even at the very moment we left, all the cuts and bruises upon Anko's body were beginning to heal. When I introduced my Yoki into her body to destroy Orochimaru's mark, it had the affect of transforming her physiology slightly."

Kasumi looks at him confused, and he can sense this so he continues, "What that means is that over the next couple of days her body will be going through some changes. She may grow taller, her strength, speed, stamina, endurance, healing rate, and chakra levels will raise, and she will gain a second and separate pool of Yoki. Her musculature will likely become more defined, her bust size might increase slightly and she may gain some demonic features such as claws, all of this is part of her transformation from being a human to being a Half-Demoness. Anyone with even the tiniest bit of my Yoki in them cannot remain fully human as it is very potent. Do you understand now?"

Kasumi nods her head to show that she now understands and after this they fall into silence again. However throughout their trip towards her Lord's teammates, he pumps her for information on the Elemental Nations, and all the other Ninja villages especially. She informs him of everything she knows, including information on her Village of Rock, informing him that they to have an old leader, in the form of the 3rd Tsuchikage, Onoki, also known as "The Fence Sitter", and that besides the old man the strongest ninja in her village is his son-in-law Kitsuchi.

Eventually night begins to set in, and they finally reach the location of his team, which is a hollowed out tree in a bit of a clearing. However Naruto opts to stay outside of the range of his female teammates vision and senses and orders that they keep their Chakra and Yoki suppressed and to rest on the tree they currently stand in. The Demon Lord then lays against the bark of the tree and closes his eyes, while the servant continues to watch the clearing, seeing that the pink haired girl is staying awake and keeping watch, as if expecting to be attacked. After watching for two more hours the young woman becomes tire and falls asleep.

When she awakes the next day, its to what sounds like a battle, thinking that her Lord is fighting, her eyes snap open in an instant, only to find the young man sitting on the tree branch still. She notes that he is looking towards the clearing where his team is, and turns to it to find that 3 other teams are now in the clearing, 2 from the Leaf and one from the Sound.

She blinks and rubs the sleep from her eyes, while yawning, before looking over the scene again, and finding her master's male teammate currently has one of the males of the sound team in position to break his arms, and says, "My Lord what's going on? When did the fighting begin?"

Naruto looks sideways at her and chuckles before responding, "It started about half an hour ago. The sound Genin attacked Sakura, thats my female teammate, in an effort to kill Sasuke, my male teammate, on the orders of Orochimaru apparently. However just as they were getting ready to kill Sakura, another Leaf Genin named Rock lee appeared and started to fight them, he did well to, until the bandaged sound boy used a sound based attack to destroy his equilibrium and he proceeded to get his ass handed to him as well.

Then the blonde, pineapple head, and fatty arrived and tried to fight but made things worse, and then Sasuke woke up. He had demonic energy swirling around him and those black marks appeared all over his body, before he started to dominate the Sound Genin, and thats where we are now."

With that said Naruto, now that he was new and improved, had to say that he was deeply disappointed with both himself and the 11 ninja that were in or near the clearing in which battle was being fought.

First there was Sakura. He was a little disappointed that she had been smarter than him, but he was proud (just a little so) to say that his practical ninja skills were far better than hers back when he had claimed to be a ninja yesterday. She was book smart, but besides that, right now she was weaker then any other normal human.

She didn't have any bloodline or clan techniques, but that didn't stop other Kunoichi who were in her place from being stronger than she was. She had put no effort into getting any stronger than she wanted to be. It was only thanks to Kakashi teaching her some first-aid and a few low-level Genjutsu that she wasn't still at Academy-level. In fact, he wasn't sure if she knew any offensive jutsu, but it didn't matter to him.

The next disgrace to him was the boy who had thoroughly wiped the floor with him just a few days ago; Rock Lee. The boy had no Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, but Naruto was glad to say that the boy's blows were almost at his uncle Inuyasha's level from his father's memories. Back at his previous level of power, he had almost no formal Taijutsu training and everything he did was self-taught.

Rock Lee however had alot of training under his belt, and showed it off proudly, even if he had gotten his ass handed to him by these Sound Shinobi. However, that still didn't soften the blow to his pride when he saw how easily they began defeating the boy, and when he thought about how easily the boy had defeated himself. Even if it was before his _awakening_, and he was a self made-moron; Naruto did _not _like being seen as weak (something he gets from both of his parents now that he thinks about it).

Then came the two people tying for his disappointment; Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. The pineapple haired Nara was supposed to be a lazy genius and the big boned, swirly cheeked Akimichi an unstoppable bulldozer. Both were from clans, and only having learned one jutsu each would have been unacceptable in his books if he were a Sensei. Though his disappointment ran deeper then usual because it was partially his fault for distracting them from their studies with pulling them in on his pranks.

At least they were lesser disappointments than Sakura was. As for their female teammate Ino Yamanaka, well she's only slightly less pathetic then Sakura, and that's only because she to comes from a clan and can use one of her clan's jutsu.

Naruto was just about to comment internally on Lee's team, Neji used his Byakugan. Naruto and Kasumi bristled under it's gaze. They could sense a demonic trait from the eyes as it sent out an invisible wave of Yoki through the air.

"The Hyuga... Neji I believe is his name, can see us." Naruto commented casually as Kasumi looked slightly put out.

"My Lord, I can sense a demonic aura coming off his eyes. Now that I think about it, all bloodlines may just be demonic in origin. His must allow him the vision of a demon, and right now he's seen us and our chakra, Lord Sesshomaru." Kasumi said surprised, as Naruto just raised an eye-brow. Going his own memories for once, he recalls being taught about the Leaf village's bloodlines by the 3rd Hokage during one of his visits in his earlier years.

"So… that is the all-seeing gaze of the Byakugan, huh? You're right Kasumi, and if I had to pick out the scent of his bloodline's demonic aura from my father's memories, it would likely be from some sort of bird demon. Eagle I would say, but a mere lesser demon none the less. His clan's vision may out do our own, however my speed and abilities greatly make-up the difference in vision. Your Panther Demon powers will make you superior to him as well, Kasumi." Naruto said as he settled back into his spot to continue watching the fight.

Neji had stopped his Byakugan as he sensed 2 dark Chakras. The first was at least five times greater then anyone in the clearing in terms of size and control, but it was still nothing to really worry about. He was sure he could defeat it if he had to (Hes a cocky bastard because hes a Hyuga).

However, the 2nd one had made him almost go blind from its immensity. The power and the aura of it was like staring into the sun! So bright, but at the same time filled with such darkness and malice! It was complete perfection made real in the aura of one being! Neji didn't know whether to applaud, bow down just to save his and his team's lives, or to be completely overwhelmed by this being with so much power. It was so unreal, like an ocean of blood washing over him the moment his eyes saw it! He knew one thing for sure, if nothing else.

This was a being they should avoid at any cost, and yet here he was, so close to them. Like a hungry wolf stalking its prey... Right up until the moment that it strikes and then its all over... Hopefully when he made his move he would be in a merciful mood...

"What's the matter Neji? what's wrong?" Tenten asked as she had seen the teen's eyes widen and his cautious step backward. His mouth was open in silent horror and shock, and that told her that something was very wrong.

"Whatever happens in the next few minuets, we must remain calm and not react rashly. It could cost us our lives if we do." Neji whispered to her, as his eyes darted directly to where Naruto and Kasumi were standing in the trees. Before he could go into insanity, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. These people hadn't even attacked them yet, and he was sure that they had been there for a while. If he played things correctly, then he could warn the rest of the Leaf Ninja, and they could all escape while the demonic due prayed upon the sound team. They would just have to come back much later on, after the two in the trees had left, and pick through the bloody remains for the sound team's scroll.

Kasumi crosses her arms over her breasts, while huffing in annoyance, "Really now, how could those fools not have noticed our presences until just now? And they call them selves Ninjas, just pitiful." the bluenette said, causing Naruto to glance at her with a small amused smile.

Chuckling the Demon Lord replies "Well you can't hold humans up to the expectations of demons like ourselves. Also you have to remember that they've been preoccupied by dealing with the Sound Genin, as well as the feeling of the demonic energy that Sasuke has been giving off since he woke."

Kasumi nods her head at this, "Yes ofcourse your right my Lord... But such lapses are not permitted in the Hidden Rock village. Each Shinobi and Kunoichi is to keep their senses on high alert at all times while outside the mountains surrounding the village. Its what makes most of our Ninja think themselves better then the the other villages."

Naruto just chuckles at this, _"It seems Humanity never changes. Each countries soldiers will always have the belief that they are better then the Soldiers of every other country."_

Naruto is snapped from his thoughts when he hears the sound of breaking bones, and finds that Sasuke finally snapped the arms of the Sound boy without bandages around his face, Zaku if he remembered correctly, and proceeded to kick the boy away before turning the last remaining Sound Genin.

Kasumi tenses, "I believe that we've seen enough, don't you my Lord? The Uchiha boy obviously has no control over the power flowing through his veins right now. If we allow him to go any further then this, he may end up not knowing the difference between enemy and ally."

Naruto sighs, and nods, knowing that the girl is right. "You are ofcourse correct Kasumi. However I believe its time that the final member of Team 7 makes his reappearance. I want you to leave. Head to the tower in the center of the forrest. I'll meet you there." as he stands to his full height and applies a transformation to make himself appear as he did before his awakening.

The demoness nods her head and says "Yes my Lord. Good luck." before she vanishes in a blur of speed. Naruto just chuckles lowly, before hopping down from his spot to the forrest floor, ready to play his part, but no longer act the moron.

In the clearing Sasuke leers at the last Sound Nin, Dosu, "Looks as if you're the only one left. I really hope you put up more of a challenge then your friend there did… Or maybe I'll just have my way with that girl behind you?" Sasuke said, turning his crimson Sharingan eyes on the Kunoichi that was just now waking up behind the mummy looking boy.

Dosu makes a choice right then, as he steps aside, walks over and picks up Zaku. If he had to choose only 1 to save, then it would have to be Zaku as he was more useful then Kin. She was only placed on their team because they needed a girl, if she was lost then Lord Orochimaru would simply replace her with another girl, likely one just slightly stronger then Kin.

However they all suddenly heard a rustling from the tree line. Before they heard one distinct set of footsteps coming towards them, and then a new yet familiar voice to the Leaf Ninja spoke from the tree line, "Actually Sasuke I think thats enough of the pathetic displays of power and skill for today. Besides, I find it particularly disgraceful to _bring_a _defeated_ girl into a fight. However it's also disgraceful to _abandon _the girl as well, being that she is your comrade, but yet I still can not decide as to which act is the more _despicable__one_."

The calm, yet at the same time dangerous voice washed over the scene as everyone's eyes were drawn to the feral looking blonde, with three whisker like marks on each cheek. He walked with a power and grace that none of his fellow Shinobi had ever seen in him before. He looked as if he was a predator, freshly unleashed from the cage that had held him for years, and was ready to pounce on any prey he could find.

All they could do was watch the walk of the new Naruto Uzumaki, and grow more and more confused with each step he took.

Each person in the clearing had a different reaction to the blonde teen's sudden appearance. Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji could only wonder where the hell he came from, and why he hadn't appeared sooner. Ino sighed in relief seeing her fellow blonde was ok, as she had been worried about him, he may be an idiot in her opinion, but he was still her friend.

Tenten was cautious, ready for Naruto to turn out to be an impostor and have to possible fight for her life. Kin looked into the boy's eyes and could see something that she had never seen in a human being before, a complete change in personality. His blue eyes held an iciness that hadn't been there in the first test, and he looked as if he might kill every person in the clearing if they pissed him off. But there was still that same warmth and kindness from before, and it made her shudder that someone could be such a contradiction after only a few days.

Dosu could feel something was off about the blonde, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Sasuke was uninterested at the reappearance of the so called "Dobe", and just wrote off his new attitude as him trying to seem cool.

However Sakura wasn't silent in her shock, "Naruto you moron! Where the hell have you been?! We could have used your help earlier!"

Naruto's eyes looked to the pink-haired girl, and the glare she received was enough to silence her. "Shut up Haruno. You have no idea the shit I've been through since we were separated by that Wind Jutsu. You try being swallowed by a giant snake, then having to figure out a way out of said snake, and once you do, having to find somewhere to wash off all the muck and stomach acid from yourself. Then Being attacked by a team of Rock Shinobi who were intent on killing you because you look like the 4th Hokage, don't have a scroll, and wont take them to your team, so your forced to kill them. Then having to deal with 4 more teams that you had to kill, all so that you could find your so called _Teammates _who just abandoned you like trash. Go through all of that and _then_ talk to me. Until then shut your bitchy mouth!"

All the Leaf Ninja are surprised by the blonde's verbal attack on his teammate. Never before have they seen him snap at her, not even when she would constantly hit him, and berate him, however here he was snapping at the girl he was supposed to have a crush on. Also what shocked most of them was the sheer fact that he claimed to have killed 5 other teams on his way there.

Sasuke however just scoffs at his teammates words, "Yeah right Dobe, like a weakling like you could kill 1 team by yourself, let alone 5. No if your done being a distraction, Its time for me to finish these Sound Ninja." before turning back towards Dosu, who tenses up, preparing for an attack. But it never comes. As the dark haired avenger is suddenly doubled over, coughing up spit and holding his stomach, and standing in front of him is Naruto.

Just after the Uchiha Heir turned back around to face the Sound Shinobi, the blonde, having enough of being written off as weak by Sasuke, vanished from his spot faster then most could see, and gave his teammate a left hook to the gut, knocking the wind completely out of him, and bringing him to his knees. Naruto turns slightly to Dosu, "What the hell are you still doing here? Grab your teammates and go. But leave your scroll."

Dosu deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, does just that. He sets their Heaven scroll down, picks up Zaku, hefts Kin to her feet, and says "We will take your most generous offer. But make no mistake, this wont be the last you see of us." and with that he hops off into the forrest with his teammates.

This doesn't go over so well with the blonde's teammate, as the now recovered Sasuke, attempts to kick Naruto in the head while hes distracted, however the blond effortlessly catches his leg with one hand, and turns towards him. "What the hell do you think your doing Sasuke? Attacking a teammate is frowned upon by the Leaf Shinobi code of conduct. You'd better have a damn good reason for trying to kick my head off while my back was turned."

The Uchiha heir just sneers at his teammate, the curse mark still covering his body, "You just cost me my punching bags Dobe! What right do you have to come in here and get in the middle of my fight? Those were my opponents you let escape, now I need to blow off some steam, and you seem like the perfect target. Besides one turn deserves another, after all you attacked me first."

The blonde shakes his head and sighs, "I attacked you to stop any further bloodshed. The Sound Genin were defeated and you were just trying to prolong their suffering to feed your ego. But if you think that I'm the same weakling I was yesterday, then you have another thing coming Uchiha. That power your using now isnt yours, but you know two can play that game." and with that he tosses the boy away, into a tree.

Sasuke rights himself in mid air and sticks to the side of the tree, before crouching down and preparing to launch himself at Naruto. While said blonde crosses his arms, as red chakra begins to surround him, making his fingernails grow into claws, his whisker marks darken and become more defined, and his canine teeth lengthen slightly, before the red chakra recedes, and when he lowers his clawed hands, they can all see his eyes are now red and slitted.

While Naruto has an internal conversation _"Thanks for the Yoki Mother. I promise I'll return it to you in a moment, it wont take me more then a minuet to beat the cocky bastard." _Kurami giggles lightly in response "Its fine Sochi-kun, you never have to thank me. It's a mothers responsibility to help her child in anyway she can. Now show that little brat that his Monkey-marbles are nothing compared to the power of a demon!"

At a silent signal the two males of team 7 launch themselves at each other. As they meet in the center of the clearing, Naruto ducks under the dark haired boy's left hook, and lands his right one to the boys cheek, sending him crashing back into the tree he just spring boarded from leaving an indent of his body, and having the affect of knocking him out. As Sasuke's unconscious form falls from the tree onto the ground, Naruto's whisker marks, eyes, nails, and teeth go back to normal.

Everyone is shocked by the turn of events, however it's Ino who breaks the silence, "What the hell was that?! Naruto since when were you so strong? All throughout the academy you were always the weakest guy... Well second weakest since Shika is the actual weakest... But still, how did you do that?"

The other blond just smirks at her in response before walking over and slinging his teammate over his shoulder. He then turns to everyone and says "Who here has both scrolls required to pass this part of the exam?"

Shikamaru sighs but responds, "It's troublesome, but we have both scrolls."

As Neji lifts Rock Lee up off the ground and says "We to have our scrolls. But I fail to see where this is relevant."

Naruto just ignores this comment, turns and begins to walk towards the treeline, before stopping just before entering the forrest proper again, "We have all the scrolls we need as well. I say the 9 of us head to the tower together. That way if we encounter any other teams, we can quickly subdue them and continue on our way. I've had enough of this forrest." And with that he heads into the forrest, in the direction of the tower in the center.

The others standing there are momentarily shocked, none more then Sakura, but they quickly decide to take the blonde boy's advice and go after him. However they quickly find that now matter how quickly they hop from tree to tree, Naruto continues to stay ahead of them by simply walking. Each person can only continue to wonder at the changes in the blonde.

Sakura however is the most confused out of all of them, as she continues to follow her teammate towards the tower, she cant help but to think, _"What happened to you out there Naruto? Why have you become so cold and distant to me and Sasuke-kun? Do you really feel like we abandoned you? Maybe your right... All I thought about was Sasuke-kun. Where you were and if you were safe or not, never even crossed my mind... Maybe we have been terrible teammates... No! That idiot is just trying to act cool like Sasuke-kun, thinking that it'll make me go out with him. Well thats never going to happen! I'll show that moron his proper place once we get to the tower, then everything will go back to normal! Shannaro!" _

No matter what thoughts the members of teams 9, 10, and 7 may be having, one thing they all knew for certain is that with the new Naruto around, things were certain to be interesting in the days to come.

* * *

><p>Annd Cut! Well theres the second chapter of Yoko-Inutaisho. Next chapter the 3 leaf teams will reach the tower and find out what the scrolls are for. Also we'll take a look at what happened to anko after Naruto and Kasumi left her to heal. And the Prelims begin next chapter as well. The poll for who will be added to the Harem is now up so go and vote. Anyway thats all i have to say for now. As always Read and review. Until next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Preliminary Round Begins!

Hey everyone its Black Flame here bringing you the 3rd chapter of Naruto Yoko-Inutaisho. Now this chapter begins the prelims. Next chapter will continue the prelims. anyway as it stands the Harem is, Fem-Kyuubi, Anko, Hinata, Sakura, Hana Inuzuka, Yugito Nii, Yugao, Fem-Gaara, Fuu,Tsunade, and Kasumi. The poll is still up, but will be coming down after this chapter so get your votes in while you can.

"Moron"Human/Demon Normal Speech

_"Idiot"Human/Demon Normal Thoughts_

**"DIE!"Summon/Demon True form speech**

_**"He's so stupid"Summon/ Demon True Form Thoughts**_

This is rated MA for future smutty scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Prelims Begin!<strong>

_Last Time_

_Naruto just ignores this comment, turns and begins to walk towards the treeline, before stopping just before entering the forrest proper again, "We have all the scrolls we need as well. I say the 9 of us head to the tower together. That way if we encounter any other teams, we can quickly subdue them and continue on our way. I've had enough of this forrest." And with that he heads into the forrest, in the direction of the tower in the center._

_The others standing there are momentarily shocked, none more then Sakura, but they quickly decide to take the blonde boy's advice and go after him. However they quickly find that now matter how quickly they hop from tree to tree, Naruto continues to stay ahead of them by simply walking. Each person can only continue to wonder at the changes in the blonde._

_No matter what thoughts the members of teams 9, 10, and 7 may be having, one thing they all knew for certain is that with the new Naruto around, things were certain to be interesting in the days to come._

* * *

><p>Now<p>

Meanwhile(At the same time with Anko)

Anko was awoken from the first peaceful sleep she had in years, by the sound of chirping birds and the brightness of the sun on her face. She groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching herself like a cat would, as the memories of the day before suddenly came to the forefront of her mind. She instantly sprung to her feet with a Kunai in hand, while looking about. Before realizing she was still in the forest, and relaxing suddenly.

But then she suddenly tensed up again as she realized that she had slept inside the Forest of Death... All night… alone! Then the question came to mind, why was she still alive when she knew there were wild tigers close to her area? She hazarded to look around more closely to her surroundings, and noticed that she was much higher up in the tree where she had fought against Orochimaru. In fact she would say that she was at least 75 meters higher, because she could see the cleared patch below that came from the explosion of her sacrificial jutsu.

"Now how did I get up here exactly? And why the hell do I feel so good?" Anko asked herself aloud as she put her Kunai back inside her trench-coat, where she got it from originally.

In fact good wasn't quite the right word for how she felt right now. First off, she couldn't feel even a _twinge_of pain from her Curse Mark. Secondly, her body felt better than she could ever remember int feeling in her life. In fact, she felt like she was 18 again.

"For a girl like me, that makes me feel pretty damn young." Anko said, while beginning to cup her breast, and thinking they felt a bit lighter then they had when she did this same thing yesterday morning. "Damn, are the girls getting smaller or am I just having a weird dream?" the Kunoichi nearly yelled as she continued to feel herself up.

"Wait. No, they're much firmer, almost as if they're… perfect. Well I'll be damned, they do feel perfect! Kukukuku... I can't wait to tell Nai-chan, Yu-chan, and Hana-chan, and rub it in their faces!" Anko said excitedly as she bounced her chest up and down to test their buoyancy, but suddenly stopped as she remembered a red-haired guy landing right in front her right before she blacked out. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and her teeth clenched together almost hard enough to crack them, as she began to have all kinds of thought about what he could have done to her while she was unconscious. Then suddenly she calms down, and takes a thinking pose, with her right pointer finger on her bottom lip.

"However, if he had done something, then why do I still feel the same down there? I mean if he had done _that_, then I would feel some pain between my legs, but I don't. I may act like I'm a horny slut, but I've never even had oral sex with a guy, I'm still a virgin." Anko said as she sat back down on the branch and rubbed at her thighs, they didn't feel at all sore, but her deeper thoughts lingered on the red-haired guy who arrived just in time to keep Orochimaru from killing her with the Kusanagi.

"He saved my life. He must have managed to scare off Orochi-teme, and then healed me up and left me up here where it was safest. He must of been from another village and saw what was going on, and just decided to be kind and help out." The Kunoichi reasoned, as the guy did have an angry aura about him before she went to la-la land. "So he saved my ass and then just decided to heal me? Or was it something else? Because I'm no medical ninja but I know a simple Mystical Palm Jutsu isn't enough to make the changes I'm experiencing." Anko said as she got back up and stretched once again, straining her fishnet shirt across her bust. But there was no time to think things through right now. That's she had Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana for, to be the brains and prudes, while she was busy being sexy, flirty, and vicious.

"I need to get to the Tower right away. I've wasted enough time here, fun as it might have been." Anko said, vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Her last thought being that if she ever sees that red-haired guy again, then she'd be sure to give him a proper thank you for saving her life, as well as making her feel 6 years younger.

* * *

><p>Back with the 9 Leaf Genin<p>

The three Genin teams finally reach the tower, after hours of tree hopping, and sometime during the walk Sasuke woke up and decided to join them in the trees following Naruto. On the way they didn't encounter even one other team, so they made good time, however the strangest thing to them was that no matter how fast they tree hopped, they still could not get ahead of the walking Naruto. After catching their breaths, the 9 Genin enter the tower, and find two different posters with two different saying on them, and begin to talk amongst them-selves about what they could mean.

Naruto sighs, takes the Earth scroll from Sakura's hands, and unseals a heaven scroll from his arm and opens them both up and tosses them in a crisscrossing fashion. Seeing this team's Guy and 10 do the same, and when the scrolls land on the ground 3 plumes of smoke erupt from the centers of them, and from that smoke comes three people. The first wears the standard Jonin attire, with spiky brown hair and a bear on his chin, and is easily recognizable to team 10 as their Sensei, Asuma Sarutobi. The second is a man wearing the same green jumpsuit as lee, but with an unzipped Jonin vest over, this is Might Guy, sensei of team guy. The last makes Naruto smile slightly, its a man with brown hair done up in a spiky ponytail, with a scar across the bridge of his nose, wearing the standard attire for a Leaf Shinobi, with a light green Chunin flack jacket, this mans name is Iruka Umino, a teacher at the academy, and one of Naruto's few precious people.

The three men, seeing all 3 teams together, are slightly confused as the son of the 3rd Hokage voices the questions on all of their minds, "Did all of you make it to the tower together?" as he takes a drag from his freshly lit cigarette.

"What...*munch*... Are you all doing here...*munch*...Asuma-Sensei?" Asks Choji through mouthfuls of a new bag of chips, which he took out of his Kunai pouch, finally asking the question on all the Genins' minds.

"Allow me, The Leaf's respendant Green Beast, Might Guy! To explain it to all of you Youthful Genin! You see, the test was set up so that when you obtained both scrolls and made it to the tower where you could open them, your Jonin-sensei would appear to greet you, and prepare you for the next phase of the exam." the older version of Lee explained with a smile, and surprisingly to the other two men, without yelling. Asuma and Iruka looked at the man as if he was sick because of it.

However, Sasuke ever the jackass, just had to put in his two Ryo worth, "That still doesn't explain why your here instead of Kakashi, Iruka-Sensei."

The scarred Chunin just rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration at his former student's blunt statement, and the fact that his attitude hasn't really improved since being put on team 7. "To answer your question Sasuke, when this portion of the exams started, I volunteered to replace Kakashi for team 7. I really wanted to see how well you all did." as he looked over all his former students, but his gaze lingering a bit longer on Naruto as he noticed that the blonde looked to be very clean for having spent 2 days inside a place called 'The Forest of _Death_' However he lets it slide as he can tell from the Chakra that its really Naruto standing in front of him.

After a few more minuets of conversation, the question of what the board behind the Adults was supposed to mean came up. So they explained to the teens what it meant, and how it related to the exams, before excusing them to go and get some much needed rest, as there were still 3 days till the end of the second exam. So with that in mind, the three teams went their separate ways to each find their assigned rooms within the tower. Sakura and Sasuke followed their blonde haired teammate silently, still finding it hard to believe how much he changed within two days, but decided to wait to question him about it until they were in their room. However when they reached the room, Naruto continued to walk on, which surprised the two, however it was Sasuke who decided to open his mouth about it.

"Hey where you going dobe? Our room is right here you moron." the duck-butt haired youth called out, however the blonde simply ignored him and continued walking.

The Uchiha Heir was about ready to go after Naruto, however a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Surprisingly to him, it was Sakura who had the common sense to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Don't waste your time on him, Sasuke-kun. Lets just go inside so that we can wash up, change our clothes, and I can fix up my hair." the pink haired girl said, as she ran her hands through her now unevenly cut short hair. At first her tone started off serious, but then went right back to her usual fan-girlish tone at the end, while she proceeded to open the door for the object of her affections. Sasuke on the other hand just sighed at the attitudes of his teammates, before leading the girl inside so that they could bathe and what not, while at the same time Naruto never even looked back once.

After about 10 minuets of walking, Naruto comes to the door of another room within the tower, and proceeds to knock on the door. Not a moment later the door swings open to reveal Kasumi. The panther demoness smiles upon seeing her master, even though she inwardly scowls at his transformed image, before she bows low at the waist. "Lord Naruto! You made it. I'm so happy to see you my lord. I've been so bored sitting here while you were out in the forest playing around with those Leaf brats."

Naruto chuckles at the girls exuberance, before putting on his serious face and biding her to rise, before he addresses her. "Kasumi, why do I feel two other Chakra signatures in the room? What did you do?" this causes the bluenette to chuckle nervously, before she bows her head.

"Please forgive me my lord. But I could not enter the tower alone, so I found one of the other teams from Rock. I fought with them, showing them the power's you granted to me by changing me, and gave them the choice to serve you or die. They all swore allegiance to you my lord. However the girl presented a problem. One I solved by sealing her in a storage scroll and taking her place on the team under a transformation."

Naruto put his hand to his chin in thought for several long minutes, before finally coming to a decision on what to do. "Raise your head Kasumi. I'm not angry at you, in fact I'm proud of you, for you have found my first human vassals. Later I will have to give them a test of their loyalty, however right now isn't the time. I didn't come looking for you to scold you, I came here for another reason."

Kasumi raises her head to look at her lord, and when she looks into her eyes she can see an emotion that she's seen many times before, mostly in the males of the Rock Village when looking at her, and that emotion is lust. She shivers at that look before, looking deeper and seeing frustration and aggravation as well, before giving him a seductive look, "What can this humble servant do for her Lord?"

The blonde growls, as his transformation comes undone, and he leans in next to her left ear, "Don't play games with me. You know what I want Kasumi. Now get rid of the two human boys and see to the needs of your master, just as Toran used to do for my father when none of his mates were around." All the Panther Demoness can do is shiver at the feeling of the Demon Lord's breath on her ear, and nod her head. 10 minuets later the 2 Rock Shinobi are standing guard outside the door to the room, as the one on the right who has buzzed black hair and a stocky build, turns to the other who has short brown hair and a thin build.

"I can't believe we've been relegated to guard duty while they're in there screwing." The thin one turns to his teammate and friend, "I know, but hey we all have needs, and Lord Naruto looked like he was really in need of a good romp. Though they could have activated that silencing seal before Kasumi-sama's first moan. I don't know about you, but now I have a raging hard-on." the stocky one nods in agreement with his fellow Shinobi before they both just go silent and do as they were ordered to by they're new Lord and Master.

About 4 hours later, Naruto and Kasumi come walking out of the room, the red-head straightening his clothing before reapplying his Transformation into his former self, while the girl is limping slightly, but has an expression of bliss on her face. Naruto turns to the 2 boys to address them,

"You both did well. Now for your next order, when the preliminary rounds begin I want each of you to do your best, but ultimately lose your fights. Your actual female teammate will be given the order to win her fight, so that it doesn't seem suspicious." the two boys scowl at this but then nod in agreement with their heads bowed, before he turns to Kasumi,

"As for you Kasumi, I want you to release the girl and give her, her orders. Then I want you to meet me after the Prelims, for we will be having a meeting with the Hokage, where I will be claiming my Heritage from my Human parents."

The blue haired demoness nods her head, "As you command Lord Naruto. But my lord, will you be continuing to go around in that form until the actual 3rd test? I only ask because I do not like the thought of the Human filth of this _village _continuing to think you a weakling."

The blonde simply smirks, before speaking as he turns and walks away, "Oh don't worry Kasumi, I have a surprise in store for everyone in the coming days and weeks. One that will show all those who have harmed me, spat on me, and tried to hold me back, that they are no longer dealing with a confused boy, but with a true Lord of monsters." heading back to the room he shares with his teammates.

3 days later All the teams who passed the second exam could be found standing in a small arena inside the tower. Out of all the teams that entered the forest, 5 teams from the Leaf, 2 teams from Rock, 1 team from Cloud, 1 from Waterfall, and the team from Sand, all passed. Standing infront of a statue of hands in the hand sign for Ram is the Hokage, along with all the Jonin Sensei, and the proctors for the first two exams, as well as the elders and another Jonin.

Anko steps forward, "Alright maggots listen up! Lord Hokage will now tell you all what these exams are all about. So shut up and listen."

Hiruzen Sarutobi steps forward, he is an elderly man of below-average stature with grey spiked hair, with a goatee of the same color, and dark skin tone. He wears the official uniform of the Hokage, consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash.

"Thank you Anko. Now as you know these exams are to determine who shall obtain the rank of Chunin. However what you may not know is that these exams are actually a substitute for war..." and with that he begins to explain the true purpose of the exams is to showcase each village's strengths to perspective clients as all the teens listen with rapt attention, all except for 4 who look bored.

Naruto is one of the people not paying attention, as he began to look around at the other competitors, as he quickly writes off most of them as nothing more then pathetic humans who wouldn't last more then 10 seconds against him. However 3 catch his attention and all of them Kunoichi, the first is from the Sand village, she has spikey read hair, just a shade darker then his own, which goes down to just below her shoulders, she is a bit on the short side, and petite, with high B to low C-cup breasts, she has pale blue-green eyes with black rings around her eyes making her look sort of like a raccoon, and the Kanji for love tattooed on the left side of her head.

She wears a black shirt with short sleeves that cuts off at the top of her stomach, underneath which can be seen mesh armor, and a black skirt that goes down 3/4s of her legs, with a slit up both sides for ease of moment, and under that is black spandex shorts, and on her feet is the standard brown tan sandals of her village. She wears a white cloth over her right shoulder and the left side of her hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of her hips. With this leather band, she carries around a gourd, she also wraps her black forehead protector over the band. This Girl is Gaia, one of the 2 daughters of the 4th Kazekage, and according to Kurami, the Jinchuriki for the 1-tailed Sand Raccoon Shukaku.

The second is a Kunoichi from Cloud. She has long straight blonde hair that goes to her thighs and is tied taut into two tails by bandages at the end, and dark eyes, with high C-cup breasts. She wears a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which have a design similar to clouds on them, purple finger-less gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wears the standard Cloud forehead protector, sandals and Kunai holster which is strapped to her right thigh. She also wears bandages around her arms and legs, as well as a red belt around her waist. This is Yugito Nii, The Jinchuriki of the 2-Tailed Demon Cat, who according again to his mother, is named Matatabi.

The last is the only Kunoichi from Waterfall Village. She has short, spikey, Mint green hair with an orange clip on the right side, and orange eyes,, a dark skin ton. and low B-Cup breasts. She wears a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector is worn on her right arm, she also carries a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back, the purpose of which is unknown. This girl is Fuu, the Jinchuriki of the 7-Tailed Rhinoceros Beetle Chomei.

As Naruto has been observing the three girls, they two have been observing each other and him. However the blonde boy is brought back to the here and now by the coughing of the extra Jonin. The man in question wears the standard attire for a Leaf Shinobi of Chunin or higher rank, but has his forehead protector worn as a bandanna over his short brown hair.

"Alright everyone listen up. I will be your proctor for the third exam, my name is Hayate Gekko. From this point on we will be having one on one match ups, so you don't need your team to pass the next exam. Now before we begin is there anyone who would like to pull out for any reason? If so raise your hand and I'll make a note of your name."

At first no one takes up the offer, however soon multiple hands raise, the first of which sends alarm bells off in Naruto's mind. The person in question is an older teen, with silver-grey hair that is in a short ponytail in the back, he wears glasses and is dressed in a purple outfit which is shared by his teammates, and leaf headband around his forehead. His name is Kabuto Yakushi, and what sets off the alarm bells in Naruto's mind are the fact that he can sense that the boy has plenty of chakra, but more then that he can smell the familiar scent of Orochimaru on the boy.

"Proctor-san I'd like to bow out. I just don't have the chakra needed for this part of the exam, also I'm still suffering from an injury I sustained out in the forest."

Hayate looks over his list before finding the boy's name, "Kabuto Yakushi right? Ok I've marked you off, you may leave, be sure to have that wound checked with the medics. Anyone else."

The hand of one of Fuu's male teammate's goes up, as he says that his reason for not competing is poisoning he received while in the forest. After marking the boy off, the proctor waits another 5 Minuets to see if anyone else is going to drop out, and when no one does he nods.

"Alright since the rest of you here have decided to move on let me explain whats going to happen. Now we are going to hold a preliminary round, and before anyone asks why, the reason for this is the number of participants the passed the first two exams. I can only guess that they weren't tough enough. You have to keep in mind that many dignitaries from all around the Elemental Nations will be coming to witness the third exam and they only have a certain amount of time they can be in the Leaf. So as not to drag on time, cuts must be made."

With this he signals to Anko, who speaks into an earpiece and tells someone to bring something up. After a moment a portion of the wall near the statue opens up to reveal a screen.

"Now this screen behind me will choose two names at random, those two participants will stay here on the arena floor while the rest of you head up to the balcony with your Jonin Sensei. Because there are 28 of you that means that we will be having 14 random fights to cut your numbers down to 14 over all. That means that the final fight card will have 7 first round battles. Now as with the second exam Killing is allowed, however I as proctor reserve to stop a fight if I feel that it is going to far, do you all understand this?"

All the Genin nod their heads at this, except Naruto who just stares on impassively. Seeing that they all get it the man signals for the screen to start. After a full Minuet the names finally stop to show.

**Sasuke Uchiha of Leaf Vs Bakatsuchi of Rock**

With this everyone leaves the floor except the two named boys. Sasuke glares at Naruto as he walks past him, still somewhat angry about his utter defeat at the blonde's hand in the forest. Before he turns his gaze upon his opponent for this fight.

Bakatsuchi is a rather tall young man, looking to be about 2 to 3 years older then Sasuke is, standing at nearly 6 feet in height, and built like a swimmer, with lean, corded muscle meant for speed as well as power. He has short, unkempt, dirty blond hair, grey eyes, and a scar across his left cheek. He wears the standard reddish brown body suit of Rock village, with his forehead protector worn on his right arm like a badge.

After the floor is cleared Hayate asks the two remaining boys if they're ready. When both give him nods he lifts up his hand.

"Alright, first preliminary match, Sasuke Uchiha versus Bakatsuchi... BEGIN!" as he brings his hand down in a chopping motion before hopping away.

Sasuke begins the match by tossing some Shuriken at the Rock Shinobi. However the older boy just takes out a Kunai and blocks them all, before he tosses the knife at the Uchiha heir and runs towards the boy. Sasuke dodges the Kunai, and just barely manages to block a right hook from his opponent, before trying a punch to the stomach of his own. Bakatsuchi blocks that before kneeing the younger boy in the gut, doubling him over and then landing a kick to the boy's chin sending him flying back 5 feet.

Sasuke rights himself mid-air and slides on his feet before coming to a stop. He wipes some spit from his chin as the other boy smirks and decides to taunt him. "Is that all the power of the 'Last' Uchiha? If so then its pathetic. I can see how your entire clan was slaughtered by your older brother in only night, if thats the level of skill of their so called "Elite". I could almost feel sorry for your village if your on of their brightest prospects, if it weren't for the fact that I hate this village and I'd much rather fight the Fourth Hokage look alike."

These words anger every Leaf Ninja present, except for said Fourth Hokage look alike, Naruto, who only looks bored. However the most angered is Sasuke, who activates his Sharingan and proceeds to go through hand signs rapidly, before placing his fingers to his mouth in a circular fashion, sucks in a breath and says **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **as he spits out a huge fireball which heads straight for the Rock Shinobi.

Bakatsuchi just smirks before going through his own hand signs, and slams his hands on the ground while yelling out **"Earth Style: Earth Style Wall!" **as a large wall of rock rises from the arena floor infront of him. The fireball hits the wall and explodes, sending up a cloud of smoke and obscuring the two from everyone else.

Up in the stands Sakura and Ino can be heard cheering Sasuke on. While Naruto just shakes his head, "Idiot. Acting so rashly and wasting a great deal of chakra just because of a few words of insult towards his dead family. He's still so childish." This gets the attention of Kakashi, who since being told what happened in the forest, and the changes of the blonde, has been keeping a close eye on his Sensei's only son.

"Don't be so harsh on him Naruto. It wasn't long ago that you would have reacted much worse then Sasuke if someone insulted one of your precious people. For Sasuke, any insult to his dead clan is an insult to his honor as the sole survivor of the Uchiha." The blonde just shakes his head as he turns back to watch the match.

Back down on the floor, the smoke clears to show that Bakatsuchi's wall held strong, as the boy smirks behind it and yells out, "See what did I say? Weak just like the rest of the pathetic Leaf village! I think it's about time I stopped plying with you, and finished this fight!" With that he allows the wall to drop, only to find Sasuke not standing across from him. As he looks around for the younger teen, his senses suddenly go haywire, but before he can react he is hit in the chin by a rising kick, which sends him high into the air.

Sasuke appears behind him in mid air, shocking all the members of team Guy, especially Lee and Guy himself. "Incredible. Thats the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf technique. To think he was able to copy it just from watching me do it once. He truly is a prodigy in the springtime of his YOUTH!" screams out Lee.

However Naruto just scoffs at this and sneers, "It figures that he would take someone else's hard work and use it for his own ends. When it comes down to it he's just like the rest of his clan, a copy cat. For a so called "Prodigy" you would think he'd come up with his own move to finish up the fight, I mean I'm supposed to be the "Dead-last" but I'm able to come up with original moves and battle plans on the fly. It just shows how pathetic Sasuke is."

This comment causes Sakura to scowl and get the urge to hit her blonde teammate, however remembering what he did to Sasuke in the forest, she holds back and just glares at him. While Kakashi sighs at Naruto's new attitude while secretly agreeing with him on Sasuke's actions right now. The rest of the Jonin Sensei all nod in agreement to the blonde's words.

Back with the two fighters, Sasuke proceeds to punch the older boy in the back, then kicks him twice, first the left side, then the right, and then he ends the combo by flipping over his opponent and lands a heel kick to his stomach as they drop to the ground. **"Lion's Combo!" **he announces as his kick to the stomach causes the older boy to hit the ground with such force it makes a crater, and has the side effect of knocking him unconscious. Sasuke hops away from Bakatsuchi as Hayate comes over to confirm the boy is out, and once he does he announces, "Winner: Sasuke Uchiha!"

Most of the Leaf Ninja give the boy a small round of applause, except for Sakura and Ino who are loudly declaring that they knew "Their" Sasuke-kun would win. The other teams are all silent, however the two rock teams, especially Bakatsuchi's team, are scowling. As Sasuke makes his way back to his team, and Bakatsuchi is taken away by medics, the board lights up again, and flashes through names, before finally Landing on two.

**Sakura Haruno of Leaf Vs Yugito Nii of Cloud**

After the two names appear, Hayate calls for the 2 Kunoichi to come down to the floor. Sakura walks down with confidence, thinking that she's going to beat the crap out of the Cloud bitch and show Sasuke her strength. Yugito appears in a lightning body flicker and looks over her younger opponent, before instantly righting her off as a fan girl, sighing, and deciding to end the fight the moment it begins.

The sickly proctor coughs into his hand before asking if both are ready, and after receiving affermitive nods from both, chops the air, "Begin!" and jumps away.

Sakura starts things off by tossing a bunch of Shuriken at the older blonde girl, however Yugito merely dodges them with ease. However it was a feint as the pink haired girl rushes her while weaving hand-signs before 2 more Sakura's appear, each with a Kunai in hand. Yugito easily sees through the illusionary clones, and moves faster then the pink haired girl can see and back hands her, sending her flying 20 feet to land on the ground on her back.

The speed of the Cloud Kunoichi impresses many there, and most of those watching know that Sakura has no chance. However its a certain blonde Demon Lord who voices whats on everyone's minds, as they watch Sakura stand back to her feet shakily. "Sakura should just give up now, theres no way for her to defeat Yugito-san." Kakashi frowns at this and asks "Why do you say that Naruto? Sakura is your teammate, you should have more faith in her."

Naruto just scoffs and replies, "I might have more faith in her if she wasn't a useless fan girl. The only reason Sakura joined the academy in the first place was to try and get close to Sasuke-teme. She doesn't do any training outside of what she does during team training, she diets, which is not good for a developing body, especially so for a Kunoichi. Plus all she has in her arsenal of jutsu are the academy 3, as well as the academy Taijutsu style which is meant to be built upon. She's going to lose its a fact." the boy's words while harsh, are agreed with by everyone, especially the serious Kunoichi in the arena, and make's Ino happy that she asked her father for extra training outside of her team training.

Back on the floor, Yugito begins to walk towards her younger opponent, but stops 5 feet from her, sighs, puts her hand on her hip and says. "I have to agree with your cute teammate on everything he said. I pegged you as a fan girl the moment I laid eyes on you, and knew right away that this wasn't even going to be a fight. You are an insult to every woman who calls herself a Kunoichi, being a Kunoichi isnt about impressing some boy, its about projecting the image of a strong, independent, self-reliant woman. However I'm feeling merciful today so I'll give you this one chance to surrender and think about why it is your a Kunoichi, take it, because if you don't, I _will _hurt you badly."

Sakura however doesn't take these words well, in fact she takes offense to them, and proceeds to take out two Kunai, holding them in reverse grip, with a sneer on her face. "Screw you, you cloud slut! You nor Naruto-baka know what the hell your talking about! Naruto is a dead-last loser, I was the Kunoichi of the year at the academy, and I'm going to show you that I'm not useless!" as she proceeds to muster what strength she has left and rushes the blonde young woman with greater speed then before.

However the pink haired girl made a miscalculation in her actions, because upon the being called a slut, Yugito's eyes instantly became slitted and cat like, while glowing with fury, before she vanished at a speed that only experienced Jonin could follow. A moment later Sakura finds herself folded over, with a fist in her gut, however that pain barely registers before its replaced by the pain of being kicked in the face, and then with unconsciousness as her head hits the wall hard.

Seeing that the pink haired girl is out cold, Hayate calls the match, "Winner Yugito Nii!" as the blonde Kunoichi just sniff in contempt, and body flicker's back to her teammates and Temporary sensei. As Sakura is loaded up on the stretcher and taken away by the Medic-Ninjas.

Naruto just laughs at the whole thing for a solid 2 minuets before he finally settles down. "I told you that Sakura was going to lose. She should have gave up when she had the chance, but no, instead she had to go and call Yugito-san a Slut and assure her beat down. And she's the top Kunoichi of our year? Pathetic! I'm finally understanding just how pathetic our education was, no wonder other Nations believe the Leaf to have gotten weaker."

Most of the Leaf Jonin, as well as the Hokage can only inwardly nod in agreement with the blonde's statement, as they remember how the Academy was when they were children, except Hiruzen, as the academy hadn't been founded yet when he was a kid. However they're attention is brought once again back to the screen as it flashes through and lands on two new names.

**Naruto Uzumaki Vs Dosu Kinuta**

As the two now named boys have different reactions. Dosu sweats slightly, and hopes to any god that's listening that he survives this fight. While Naruto just smirks, and thinks how its time to show the entire world the new and improved Naruto "Uzumaki". As both boys get to the center of the arena and face each other, the Jonin, and the Hokage can only wait in anticipation to see how the blonde knucklehead has improved.

* * *

><p>Annnd Cut! Well there you have it. Chapter 3, i know its a bit shorter then the last 2 chapters but thats because i wanted to save naruto's big reveal of himself till next chapter. Also an update on the poll before I take it down, the top 7 girls with the most vote will be in the harem, while the rest will just not. so far the leaders are<p>

Samui: 58 votes

OC Cousin: 44 votes

Mei Terumi: 43 votes

Fem-Sasuke(Satsuki): 42 votes

Tayuya: 32 votes

Koyuki: 23 votes

Ino: 19 votes

Kurotsuchi: 17 votes

Temari Sabaku: 16 votes

Kin Tsuchi: 15 Votes

Tenten: 11 Votes

Karui: 10 Votes

And Last place is Shizune with 6 votes.

So get your votes in quickly because as of 3 am tomorrow morning the poll comes down. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
